Getter Robo: Revamped
by adeadfreelancer
Summary: the Getter team rises up for the first time. from the Dinosaur Empire, to the Oni invasion, to Armageddon. a retelling of the Getter universe from my take on the subject matter. i will also detail the Moon Wars, which was never adapted in any version. rated M for language, graphic violence, gore, body horror, giant robots fighting giant monsters, all that fun stuff.
1. The Dinosaur Empire

"Millions of years ago we died. Sixty-five million years ago we were reduced to bones and ash. Energy the likes we had never seen before enveloped our world, killing us faster than we could breath. But from our ashes, **you** arose. Disgusting ape creatures born of lust and avarice.

The energy drove us deep into our caves and dens, forcing us to dig deeper and deeper in order to survive. We had only our bodies to use. But we did it. We succeeded in **surviving**. We would soon realize that the energy that **killed** us, had the opposite effect on you. It made you stronger. Smarter. Maybe it did to us too. As you evolved, so did we.

Our bodies grew smaller, leaner. Our skulls expanded and our brains grew. We knew what we had to do to survive. We could live for far longer than you could, but we still would die of age one day. Our gene pool was becoming corrupted. There were only so many of us. So, we took you. We used you to spread our numbers as the old died, making us even more like you. more humanoid. But we will **never** be like you. the energy that once covered the world is all but gone now. But you want it now. You want to use it. To weaponize it. I will not let you. We will not let you. We will destroy you! you inherited our world, but it is our turn once again!"

Shikok, Japan – 2032

"Did you get that, Ryoma?" An older man's voice said.

"Sorry what? I think I dozed off, had this weird dream." Ryoma replied.

"You're seriously sleeping right now? Of all the times for that? I would have thought this is the most exciting day of your life." The old man remarked.

Ryoma dressed in a blue jumpsuit with green racing stripes, and a white helmet with a red arrow pointing down at his face and a glass visor over his eyes. Around his neck hung a gas mask, while a simple breathing mask rested behind his head, suspended in the air. His hair was jet black and spiky, almost to the point of obnoxiousness. His eyebrows were thick and his face was very sharp, giving him the appearance of a very angry person despite what emotions he may express. Ryoma sat in the cockpit of a unique vehicle. The first of its kind. Or third, depending on your point of view.

The vehicle was a giant mechanical suit of armor, over fifty feet tall. Its design was rather minimalistic. It had a red head with yellow eyes, and what could be called pupils faintly glowing green, a spike on each side of its head almost like ears, with two white spikes underneath each "ear", a vertical ovular shaped green plate where a mouth would be, a white neck with red striped going down from each side of the chin, a red chest with a large visible panel, glass with a faint green glow over each breast almost like muscles, red shoulders, white arms, and red from the elbow down with the forearm possessing three curved metal spikes seven feet in length. The machine's abdomen was white, it's waistline black, and pelvis yellow. Its legs were white with red stripes going down the front.

This machine, the first of its kind, in a set of three, was called the Getter Robo. The model number was Getter-1, and the primary pilot was named Ryoma Nagare. Ryoma had been recruited into the Getter program a month before, thirteen months after his mother had died building the very machine he controlled now. He may as well continue her legacy, was his reason for joining.

"Take a step forward." The old man's voice instructed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Saotame. I know how to do a basic warm up routine." Ryoma said, taking two slow steps forward then two slow steps backwards. He then raised the machine's arms in the air, and then brought them back down. Ryoma yawned.

"Alright…everything seems to be in order. We're going to send out a deactivated robot suit. Destroy it however you want." Doctor Saotame informed.

"Now that I can do!" Ryoma boasted, bringing the Getter into a battle stance.

A rumbling shook the island just enough you could only feel it if you were walking along the bare ground. From the ocean a hundred yards out, rose a small humanoid robot that was rusted over almost completely. Ryoma grinned and pushed a lever, then made the Getter run forward into the water and punched the machine in the face.

Ryoma brought both arms into the air, clasped his hands together, and brought both hands onto the top of the robot's head completely crushing it into its chassis. Ryoma pulled his right arm back, and punched it clear through the chest. The machine slid off his arm, into the water, not showing any signs of being active.

"Alright, that went as we expected. Take a few steps back now." Saotame ordered, and Ryoma complied. "Good. Sending an AI controlled robot suit up now. It will not attack, but will attempt to dodge and stay alive. Destroy it however you please."

The island shook once more, and another machine rose from the ocean. This one looked mostly the same, but was only slightly rusted. There was no visible paint on it, or any remarkable features. Ryoma brought his arm back, and attempted to punch it. The robot's pupil's increased in size, and it dropped to into a crouching position to dodge. It then leaped forward, under the Getter's arm.

"It's getting away, you know." A cold voice said.

"I see that Hayato!" Ryoma growled, turning to face the machine. The robot ran quickly, putting as much distance between the two of them as possible.

Ryoma growled and after a brief consideration, bent down slightly and brought both hands to his belly. The eyes and chest plates of the Getter began to glow intensely, enough to blind anything that saw it without protection. An orange energy with a green aura began to form in between the hands of the Getter. The instructions had called this simply the "Energy Ball" but Ryoma needed a cooler name for it than that. As he released the ball of energy, now the size of a trailer, he yelled "stoner-SUNSHINEEEEEE!"

The ball of energy ripped through the robot's chassis with ease, before falling straight into the ground. The robot clasped at the gaping wound in its chest, as black oil spilled from it in massive quantities. Ryoma ran forward, practically flying in the air, and punched the air right next to the robot's head with his right arm, on the left side of its head. The blades of the Getter's arm tore through the robot's skull, and it fell to the ground.

"Uh Ryoma, are you seeing this?" another voice, this one much softer, asked.

"What is it, Musashi?" Ryoma asked, gasping from yelling seconds before.

"Look at the grass. It's…different." Musashi informed.

Sure enough, the grass where the energy ball had fell through was now easily taller than a person and was also covered in seed like organs. "This is to be expected. The Getter Rays accelerate evolution, it makes sense something like this would happen." Another old man said.

"It would be VERY interesting to see the effects on a human." An extremely deep voice said. "Isn't that right, doctor Stinger?" Coen was a six foot three tall African-American with thick blond hair and long sideburns that turned into a small blond beard. He wore silver sunglasses to hide his eyes, and looked almost like the human version of an Orangutan.

"Right indeed, doctor Coen!" a high pitched and scratchy, creepy voice chimed in. Stinger was only five feet tall, with pale, almost blue, skin and short brown hair with short brown sideburns. He kept wild eyes and was like the human version of a honey badger, that had been hit in the face with a shovel.

The island began to shake once again, this time slightly noticeable to Musashi. Inside the control room, miles away, doctor Saotame demanded to know who activated the next robot. When he got no response, he grabbed the collar of the other old man, older than he was, doctor Shikishima (a short Japanese-African man with bushy side burns and a receding hairline), and yelled "What the hell is happening!?"

"I don't know! I didn't activate anything!" he nearly cried back.

Saotame heard footsteps from behind him and turned to see his sixteen-year-old daughter, Michiru, run up to the communication terminal and yell into the microphone "Ryoma! Hayato! This isn't a test, watch out behind you!"

Both Saotame and Shikishima turned their attention to the window before them, and far in the distance they saw the rising shape everyone in the room had seen before. "Gozirra?" Shikishima asked, stunned at the sight.

"I think not. Whatever this is, it IS massive and reptilian. But it is certainly not Godzilla." Doctor Coen said, adjusting his glasses.

After receiving the message from Michiru, Ryoma spun around to see the threat and stopped moving completely. Only a hundred meters into the ocean, was a Tyrannosaurus Rex. No, that couldn't be right. This thing was easily three times the size of a T-rex, and its skin was red. On top of that it's arms were almost human, and bone like spikes resided throughout its arms and legs. On top of that, the creature lacked any feathers.

The creature began to move forward, roaring as it did so. The creature moved forward, it's legs closer to that of a chicken than a lizard despite the appearance. Ryoma snapped out of his stunned trance, and leapt forward. As Ryoma flew through the air, he raised his leg and prepared to kick the monster in the head.

Ryoma completely missed the creature, flying overhead and landing in the ocean. "Ryoma, hand controls over to me." Hayato ordered.

"To hell with that, I've got this!" Ryoma yelled, standing up in the water. Ryoma yelled "Getter, axe!" and a single handed waraxe popped out of right shoulder of the Getter, which quickly grabbed on without Ryoma doing anything.

The dinosaur like creature moved to Ryoma and the other two Getter pilots with fierce determination, a look of pure hatred in its eyes. Ryoma, pulled his arm back, watched as a "Target Confirmed" message appeared on his screen, and through the axe directly into the creature's skull, cutting the head nearly completely in half.

Ryoma laughed and said "That sure was a touch ass monster."

From the control room, everyone looked on with a mixture of fear and excitement. On the one hand, it was clear Ryoma was a good pilot and the Getter 1 can take on various enemies. On the other hand, there may very well may be more of these creatures out there. If they didn't get to the creatures soon, there is no telling how much damage they could cause. Doctor Saotame's first action would be contacting the United Nations and reporting what had just happened. This after all, could benefit his project greatly.


	2. Chapter 2

One month later, off the coast of Japan…

A massive tsunami swept through the city with no warning, causing massive amounts of property damage. Seven hundred people died in the tsunami, and two million would die in the carnage that would come minutes later. As if to signify the end of the world, four creatures rose from the sea. The first one was a massive stegosaurus, with brown skin and giant porcupine like needles growing from its back. The second was a tyrannosaurus with ape like arms and legs. The third was a pterodactyl the size of a large house. The last creature was a brachiosaurus with an armored hide.

The dinosaurs, lacking any feathers and instead appeared to be a hybrid between reptilian and mammal, were quick to begin destroying all they could. They split up immediately in different directions, tearing down every building in their path. Killing every person unlucky enough to be in the area at the time. Millions would die by the end of the day.

Two hours after the monsters arose, three jets soared through the sky. One red, one white, and one yellow. As the planes approached the city, the pterodactyl changed its direction to face the oncoming planes. It opened its mouth, and fire erupted from it blinding the pilots. In unison, the pilots pressed down on the buttons on their handles and 30mm bullets fired forth from the planes, ripping through the flesh of the prehistoric bird's flesh.

The flames stopped as the pterodactyl fell to the city below, and Ryoma's voice rang out through the air. "CHANGE! GETTAH, ONE!" and took the lead of the planes, followed by the white plane, then the yellow. The red plane began to form the head and shoulders of Getter-1, seemingly generating metal from nowhere, as the white plane connected and began to form the torso. Then the yellow plane connected and the waist to feet was created.

Red and white paint materialized over the proper areas to give the machine a proper sense of style, as it fell to the ground below. Getter-1 crashed to the ground feet first, creating a massive crater and causing a skyscraper to cave in on itself, as it stared ahead at the tyrannosaurus rex as it hung onto the side of a building, one arm reached inside while its head stared at the Getter half a mile away.

The dinosaur pulled a screaming person out of the building, too far away for the pilots to make out any features. As Ryoma pulled the Getter into a stance in which he could properly move, the dinosaur bit down on the person, pulling its mouth away as blood splattered out from the lower body. Ryoma screamed in rage, and forced the Getter to leap forward without bringing it into a proper stance.

The ground exploded underneath the Getter as it flew, faster than the dinosaur could track. A massive red fist slammed against its jaw, completely shattering its teeth, before a massive metal blade cut open its cheeks. The dinosaur screamed and let go, falling to the ground below onto its back. Ryoma dropped down onto the monster, one-foot landing on its skull while the other hits its ribs. Ryoma brought the right foot, the one over the ribs, up. Then he pushed it down. And repeated. Ryoma kept stomping on the dinosaur until all that remained of its head was a pile of bloody goo, and its internal organs were visible to the whole world from its side.

Ryoma leapt into the air, over the skyscraper the dinosaur had been climbing on, and yelled "CHANGE!" then the planes disconnected, the limbs falling into the individual planes in half a second, seemingly in defiant of the laws of physics. The planes flew through the air, heading towards the next creature as buildings quickly fell over in its path.

"Ryoma, let me take this one!" Hayato yelled out.

"Alright, show 'em whose boss!" Ryoma replied, grinning like a mad man.

"Alright then, let's do this! Change, Getter TWO!" Hayato said, yelling out the last word. His white plan led, while Mushoshi's came in second, and Ryoma came in last.

The head of the robot was a white cylinder, with two white eyes over a yellow background hidden under the helmet like skull, and scarf like metal plates over its mouth. The upper part of its right arm was made of the same what metal, while below the elbow was a small pale green color ending in a clenched two limbed claw. Its left arm started the same, but instead of an elbow it had a massive steel drill that went down to its knees. Its chest was covered in white metal armor, while its body was yellow. Its waistline was dark the same dark green as Getter-1's windows, and its legs red slender and red looking like that of a ballet dancer. The overall Getter was slightly shorter than Getter 1, its chest slightly skinnier, and progressively got smaller and smaller as it went down. On its back, two exhaust vents served as a jetpack to keep the Getter in the air.

Getter-2 flew towards the path of destruction. Hayato landed ahead of the stegosaurus which was rolled into a ball, destroying all in its path. Hayato raised the Getter's drill and spoke out "Getter, Storm," as he moved handles inside his cockpits. The drill began to turn insanely fast as small spikes rose from the drill, creating a tornado like effect spiraling out from the tip of the drill.

The stegosaurus was blown backwards by the strong winds, crashing into the side of a building. Getter-2 dashed forward towards the dinosaur as it pulled itself from the building. "Let's try something new…" Hayato whispered, and forced the Getter to move back and forth between three separate spots in front of the dinosaur.

After a few seconds of this, the image of Getter-2 began to appear in each of those select spots. The dinosaur's eyes widened and it began to look from each spot in confusion. The dinosaur then pulled its head close to its chest, and spikes shot out of its back like missiles. Hayato was quick to dodge the missiles, moving faster than seemingly possible as he had been doing to create the illusions. Once the needles were safely behind him, he raised his drill and pulled pressed the fire button. The drill fired out from his arm, hitting the stegosaurus in the head, ripping through its body with ease. Hayato clicked the button again, and several small jets opened from the drill and it propelled itself through the air, back onto Getter-2's arm.

Getter-2 leapt into the air, and Hayato declared "CHANGE!" and the planes all disconnected. The brachiosaurus was easy to spot, its long neck hanging over the buildings it crashed against. The planes flew towards the dinosaur, bullets reaching it long before the planes did.

"It's armored, let me go!" Musashi yelled.

"I had already planned on it, buddy." Ryoma chuckled.

The yellow plane led up into the air, followed by Ryoma's red, and Hayato's white. "Let's go, Getter THREE!" Musashi declared.

The head of Getter-3 was a square yellow helmet, with white eyes staring from blackness. Its shoulders were white missiles, and its arms were long yellow noodle like limbs ending with yellow hands that seemed to be wearing black hobo gloves with white knuckles. the body of Getter-3 was exactly that of Getter-1, and the bottom was Hayato's plane with three wheels on each side grown out of the side of the vehicle.

Getter-3 wrapped its arm across the brachiosaurus, the limbs reaching impossibly far across the creature's body to wrap around several times before forming a knot. Musashi began to squeeze the behemoth with all the Getter's strength, while missiles fired out of its shoulders onto the beast's back. The dinosaur attempted to move but could not even move its legs forward with the Getter so close. Minutes past, before the dinosaur's hide began to crack. Then, the armored shell exploded from the force of Getter-3's arms, and the limbs in question broke the back of the dinosaur and severed its spinal cord seconds later.

"Well, that was anti-climactic." Ryoma said, obviously bored.

"At least we got the job done." Hayato replied, also bored.

"Aw come on, I actually killed it unlike you guys could have" Musashi exclaimed.

"Getter Team, return to my lab. There is something you need to see." Doctor Saotome's voice states.


	3. Chapter 3

The pilots, Getter research team, and Michiru, stand before a wall sized TV screen. On the screen, before a rocky surface, are two bird like humanoids. They are covered in pinkish white feathers, but have snouts like dogs, and their builds are like that of humans, their eyes both brown human eyes. Each of them also appears to have a black human moustache.

"Ah good, your all here." The one on the left says.

"Now we can finally begin." The one on the right says.

"You disgusting monsters inherited out world."

"You trapped us in the center of the planet."

"Then you began to harvest the evil energy."

"You began to build weapons of war with it."

"Now you use the weapons to slaughter our people."

"We, the Dinosaur Empire, will destroy you."

"We have been creating the perfect weapon for millions of years, making it impossible to kill even with your killing machines.

"You are all going to pay!"

"Our weapon is here, and you will all perish!"

The screen goes black. The inhabitants of the room stare in awe. "What the hell was that?" Ryoma asked.

"That was…those were dinosaurs?" Saotome asked himself in disbelief.

"Dad, somethings happening outside!" Michiru called out from a beeping computer monitor a research had abandoned. "There's some kind of… SOMETHING'S COMING OUT OF THE GROUND!" she screamed, and seemingly in response to this a massive creature let out a roar and the laboratory trembled.

"You three! Get to the Getter!" Saotome yelled.

The three pilots climbed into their planes and flipped the startup switches, jets activating behind them. The planes flew out of the hanger, out from a missile silo in the ground into the air. As they exited the silo, they saw a quick flash of the black scales of the threat. "I've got this. Change, Gettah ONE!" Ryoma cried, taking the lead.

The planes followed forth, forming Getter-1, which remained idle in the air, breaking seemingly every law of physics and gravity. Below them, was the devil. A giant humanoid black scaled monster, with large protruding horns and saber teeth, large yellow eyes, claws on each set of three fingers and four toes.

"Gettah, THOMAHAWK!" Ryoma yelled, and the battle-axe in question shot out of his shoulder and landed perfectly in his outstretched hand.

Getter-1 flew down towards the monster, arm held back. The monster was twice the size of the Getter, but thankfully this made it possible to still cut through the beat. Ryoma slashed down, cutting through the shoulder and down, cutting its arm nearly in half as it walked, not even aware of the Getter. Getter-1 landed on the ground, and looked up to see the damage done.

Before the pilots' eyes, the wound completely healed in seconds. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." Ryoma gasps.

"Go for the head, there's no way it can recover from that." Hayato says.

The monster ignores the Getter and continues towards Saotome's laboratory. Getter-1 flies into the air, a second tomahawk coming out and landing in its other hand. Ryoma flies forward, intentionally crashing against the monster's head, before pulling his arms back and slicing the monster's head off with both weapons. The monster's body falls to the ground, sending dirt flying high into the air.

Ryoma lands near the corps and sighs. "Man, that could have ended badly," as he returns his axes

"Ryoma, I think you just jinxed it." Musashi says.

Getter-1 turns to stare, eyes wide with anxiety as it looks at the monster growing a new head from its neck. Suddenly the monster's arm shoots out and grabs the Getter, crushing it. All three pilots scream, and Hayato spits out blood from the sudden pressure change. Ryoma quickly unleashes the only ability he has available, yelling "GETTAH BEAM!" causing the dark green Getter Rays to spill out in the form of a beam of light, cutting through the monster's hand from Getter-1's belly.

Getter-1 leaps a safe distance back as the creature, with a new head, rises up. Once it is fully standing, it brings its hand up to its face. A large hole remains where the Getter Beam cut through it. Doctor Saotome quickly grabbed a microphone and yelled "Ryoma! The dinosaurs, they're allergic to Getter Rays! That's what killed them!"

Ryoma grinned and pulled the Getter's hands to its belly. "Ooh I've been waiting for a real chance to use this. STONER, SUNSHINE!" Ryoma roared, as a ball of orange fire with green energy filling it materialized in the Getter's hands.

Ryoma directed the Getter's hands towards the monster, and the ball sailed towards it. The ball of energy ripped through the monster's chest, disintegrating the flesh it came into contact with. The massive surge of energy in the monster's system caused its immune system to go haywire, causing regeneration in parts of it that did not need it, causing it to literally heal itself to death while the actual wounds remained. It died in a near puddle from an overabundance of flesh.

Ryoma sighed and said "Man, I sure as hell hope that was the last one of those guys we have to fight."


	4. Chapter 4

Three months later…

"Sir, we found them!" a young female technician declared.

"Where are they?" Saotome eagerly asked.

"Submitting coordinates now. They appear to be two thousand miles below the earth's crust. Can the Getter survive in those kinds of temperatures?" she asked.

"Yes, as long as it stays assembled. We can't risk more than one pilot…send Ryoma." Saotome ordered.

"Roger. Nagare will be prepped for launch immediately. The new model of Getter-Jet is going smoothly as well. It will be finished in a year." She informed.

"Good. Michiru's been asking me about this since I first started designing Eagle. And what about the UN? Have they made up their minds?" Saotome asked.

"They're waiting to see how this operation goes before they approve it, sure. If Nagare succeeds… then I think you will be able to design as many Getters as you want." she informed.

Ten hours later…

Getter-1 pushed a massive drill, two and a half times the size of Getter-1 deep through the Earth's crust. In his feet and back, jets propelled him deeper and deeper. He had been drilling for nearly five hours now, before he finally fell into a massive cavern and the drill landed on something that cause blood to splatter the ground. Ryoma crashed onto the drill, before groaning and disabling the jets. He pulled the Getter up, and looked around.

The cavern was filled with thousands of creatures like that he had seen on the TV three months ago, all of them a few feet taller than the average person, coming close to half the height of the Getter's foot. Ryoma grinned and fired the Getter beam on the creatures, watching them disintegrate as soon as they came into contact with the massive beam of energy.

Ryoma had slaughtered thousands in minutes, before following after the steady stream that had made it through a hallway, a hallway large enough for him to fit into with ease with fifty feet of open space in each direction. Ryoma chased after them, squashing dozens with the Getter's feet. He entered the next room, and came face to face with a tyrannosaurus rex as tall as the Getter. Ryoma quickly slashed the dinosaur's belly open with his arm blades, and pushed it out of his way.

Before him were dozens more dinosaurs. Instead of filling with fear or worry, Ryoma was filled with a sadistic glee. He charged forward, slicing the head off of one, before punching through the chest of another. Ryoma let out the Getter Beam slicing through three of them, before releasing a tomahawk and throwing it like a boomerang, watching as it cut through ten dinosaurs before returning to the Getter's hand.

Ryoma flew forward, tearing the head off of a dinosaur, ripping another in half, slicing one's throat, crushing another's throat, and continuing his sadistic killing spree for several minutes. When he was done, blood and gore covered both the ground and his Getter. Ryoma took a step forward, walking towards the next pathway. From the darkness, dozens of eyes lit up staring back at Ryoma as various creatures growled.

Ryoma brought his hands to his belly and began to charge his ultimate attack. The eyes grew closer. A lizard claw stepped out of the darkness. A giant kamado dragon stepped out, with a bird like beak and human eyes. Behind it, tentacles reached out of the darkness. Ryoma extended his hands and yelled out "STONER SUNSHINEEEEE!" as a massive ball of energy, larger than the Getter's arms, fired out into the darkness, melting the kamado dragon and severing tentacles.

After several seconds, explosions began to ignite in the distance. The Getter's eyes and Ryoma's both went small and the machine turned, flying back through the path in which it came. Ryoma quickly made the machine jump into the air, and ignited every get on its body to make it fly as fast as possible. Below Ryoma, a massive wave of fire filled the cavern. Then a fireball filled his tunnel, following close behind. The fireball followed for ten minutes before fading out.

Three hours later, Ryoma flew from the tunnel and fell onto the ground a quarter of a mile away. "Come in, Saotome?" Ryoma painfully asked.

"What is it Ryoma?" Saotome asked, with fear in his voice.

"Fuck you." Ryoma replied.

"Damn it you little basterd, are you alright or not?"

"Yeah… I think I'm… gonna lay here awhile. Man, that really… drained me…" Ryoma said, taking deep breaths in between words.

"Can you confirm the Dinosaur Empire was destroyed?" Saotome asked.

"Yeah, they're dead alright… I blew 'em up with my… Stoner Sunshine…" Ryoma panted.

Doctor Saotome turned away from the microphone he had been speaking into, facing a TV screen showing a live feed broadcasted form the eyes of the Getter. Before him, stood the Japanese elected representative, American ambassador, Chinese ambassador, Russian president, and twelve security guards. All the members present stared in awe at the Getter, while having already witnessed the destructive capabilities of the machine, this piece of technology was greater than anything they could have ever imagined.

"So, gentlemen, what do you think?" Saotome asked, suppressing a grin.

The representatives looked to each other for a few seconds while the Japanese representative translated, and then spoke "They accept your deal. You will receive funding from each of their nations to continue your research. They also wish to supply you with many more workers in order to construct the robots more quickly. They want you to make an army."

Saotome grinned and said "Now that is something I can do!"


	5. Clan of A Hundered Demons

One year, two months later…

Doctor Saotome pushed past a group of engineers crowded around a half-built Getter eye, carrying a briefcase. Surrounding him were dozens of engineers and scientists, and Getter parts still being assembled. Saotome reached a sealed door, and pressed his hand against a security scanner. The door chimed and the door opened. Saotome quickly stepped in and pressed forward, the door closing behind him three seconds later.

The next room was a hangar, containing six completed Getter jets. Two red, two yellow, one white, and one blue. The Getter mark 1 was lined up on the right side of the hangar, awaiting launch. On the opposite side, the new Getter Robo, Getter Robo G, awaited pilots to be assigned. Five technicians stood around the Getter G, with a female scientist talking with them.

Saotome looked around the anger, and spotted Hayato, a tall slender emo boy of six feet in height and a narrow face, talking with Musashi, a 5'11 fat boy with a round face and large cheeks. Musashi wore a green school cap, basketball shorts, and a tank top. Hayato on the other hand wore his Getter uniform, dark blue with a yellow stripe down the middle. Hayato appeared to be looking at something while talking, and Saotome followed the boy's gaze.

Ryoma stood with his right arm pressed against the wall above Michiru's shoulder, and his left on his hip. Saotome growled and quickly walked over towards the boy and his daughter. As Hayato saw Saotome approach, he quickly turned his gaze down to Musashi. Musashi on the other hand, did the opposite. He proceeded to stare on at the event unfolding.

"Hello, Ryoma." Saotome purred.

Ryoma jumped with a jolt of adrenaline and turned around to face Saotome. "Why hello good doctor, lovely weather we're having. Have I told you that," Ryoma tried to distract but was cut off by Saotome.

"Save it kid, I've got to talk to my daughter." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. I was getting ready to go anyway." Ryoma said, slinking away, as Hayato and Musashi laughed.

"Jeez dad, you don't have to be so prude. We were just talking! He's just a friend!" Michiru exclaimed.

"Sure, you were, but Ryoma isn't the kind of guy who would never settle for talking or just being friends." Saotome said.

"Dad! He's not like that!" Michiru cried.

"I just want to watch out for you…" Saotome quietly said.

Michiru looked up into her father's soft brown eyes and said, "Oh dad, it's okay…what did you want to talk about?"

Saotome recomposed himself and said, "I have the paperwork for you to sign on to be a pilot."

Michiru's eyes lit up and she squealed "Oh dad, thank you so much!" and embraced Saotome in a hug.

Saotome placed is free hand on her back and said "Once you sign, you will have to go through a lot of training to safely pilot it…and we still need a full team for you. I've been looking at a potential candidate, his name is Benkei."

"This is the best day ever, thank you so much!" Michiru said.

Hayato looked down at Musashi and said "Well, it looks like your being replaced."

"What!? What gives you that idea!?" Musashi cried.

"They're bringing in a new Getter pilot. You should probably go pack your bags now." Hayato replied, having eavesdropped on the conversation.

Musashi was distraught for several seconds before remembering the second set of jets. Musashi turned to Hayato and growled out "Why you little shit," and kicked Hayato in the shin.

The sound of a bubble popping times a thousand sounded through the hanger, as a group of militaristic soldiers appeared. There were five of them, each carrying a futuristic rifle. They were all six feet tall exactly, wore neo-medieval armor with horns coming out of their crusader helmets, and had yellow glowing eyes from under their visors, facing the Getter G.

In the few seconds of reaction they had, Saotome pushed Michiru to the floor and shielded her body with his. Musashi ran back towards a rack of tools, intent on using a hammer to fend off the attackers. Hayato crouched down behind a computer monitor and pulled a combat knife from his right boot, staring at the soldiers for a proper opening.

The lead soldier grabbed the female scientist and said "The Getter core. Where is it?" his voice that of a demon.

"I don't have it, it's," she was cut off by the soldier shooting her in the chest, lasers ripping through her body with no resistance and landing on the side of the yellow plane.

The soldier looked at the engineers and said "Where. Is the core?"

One of the engineers cried out "We're just engineers, we don't," and the other four soldiers opened fire on the men.

The soldiers turned, and saw Saotome shielding Michiru while whispering reassurances. The soldiers marched forward, ready to continue questioning. As they past Hayato, he stood up and threw the combat knife into the back of one of the soldiers far from him. The soldier went down immediately, firing his gun into the ground.

The other soldiers turned, and Hayato took this moment to grab the head of the closest soldier and snapped his neck. As the other soldiers turned to face the attacker, Hayato pulled up the soldier's gun and opened fire on his comrades. Hayato killed two before the gun was shot from his hand, splitting in half and falling to the ground.

The final soldier stepped forward and said "You. your different. Where is the Getter core?"

Before Hayato could answer, a large wrench hit the soldier in the head, causing him to recoil in pain. Musashi then jumped onto the soldier's back and held onto his neck, refusing to let go. Hayato quickly picked the wrench back up, and hit the soldier in the head as hard as he could. After a loud "CLANG", the soldier fell limp to the ground.

Musashi climbed off the unconscious soldier and Hayato reassured the doctor the threat was dealt with, adding "We even have a prisoner now."

Once Saotome was sure it was safe, he pulled Michiru to her feet and examined the corpses and unconscious body. "Get Ryoma, and Shikishima. And some rope."


	6. Chapter 6

One hour later…

The Getter team, Saotome, Michiru, and Shikishima gathered around the soldier who was now seated in a folding chair and tied up with a twenty-foot-long rope. His helmet had been removed, showing pale greenish-blue skin. The soldier's eyes were pure yellow, his mouth a tiny slit on his otherwise barren face, and he had horns protruding from his skull.

"Who sent you?" Saotome asked.

"It's already too late." The soldier replied.

"Where did you come from?" Saotome asked.

"We will destroy you, and your puny race." The soldier said.

Ryoma roared and punched the soldier in the face as hard as he could, breaking his middle and ring finger from the force of the impact. "Just shut up and tell us who the hell you are already!"

The soldier laughed and then said "We are the Clan of a Hundred Demons, we are the final product of your feeble existence! We will march upon your skulls as a crimson moon hangs overhead, feasting on your entrails! We will wipe you from the face of this planet and destroy every record of your existence!"

"Jesus, forget I asked…" Ryoma said, clutching his hand.

"How do you hope to slaughter nine billion people, if you're of only a hundred in numbers?" Saotome asked.

The demon grinned and said "Because we have created great metal beasts, all they lack is the Getter Rays you have so selfishly hidden away from us. Once we have the Getter Rays, our mechanical beasts will be unstoppable!"

"Maybe, but they're no match for a Getter Robo!" Musashi chimed.

The demon's grin widened, seeming to tear open its own face. "We'll see." It said.

Just as these words left his mouth, the technician's voice sounded. "Unidentified robot spotted five miles away, and closing!"

Saotome quickly spat out the words "Getter, change!" and the pilots raced off towards their respective planes.

"Dad, I want to go too!" Michiru begged.

"Not yet, Michiru! You're not ready. Saotome replied.

As the three planes of the Getter team fired up and launched out of the hanger, Saotome turned to Shikishima. "Isn't it interesting how yet another otherworldly group is aware of the Getter Rays, and our research into them?"

"Quite interesting indeed." Shikishima replied.

"Do you think someone has been leaking information?" Saotome asked.

"No, I don't. if someone was, both groups would have known more about us. More about the Getter. But they didn't. they only knew about the Getter Rays, and where we were. If they were able to sense or track Getter Rays, it would have been quite easy to find us." Shikishima explained.

"CHANGE, GETTAH ONE!" Ryoma yelled as they grew close to the machine. The planes connected and began to transform into Getter 1, which continued to fly once the planes had finished the transformation.

The robot looked to be a giant metal panda, with black glass eyes, and a massive black sword. As Getter-1 grew close it was visible that the black parts of the panda, aside from the eye, were made of black fur. The white still seemed to be made of metal. The robot was made of both machinery, and organic material. The total size of the panda robot was only a few meters taller than the Getter-1.

Ryoma yelled "GETTAH, A!" and reached his hand into the air to grab onto the battle-axe.

The weapon landed perfectly in the Getter's hand, which quickly shot forward to parry the attack of the Panda, as it slashed the sword down. The Getter managed to hook the axe with the sword, and raise it into the air. Ryoma punched forward with his left hand, into the black fur of the panda. Blood splattered the Getter as its hand tore through its tissue.

The Getter's hand hit something blocking its path, and Ryoma grabbed ahold of the panda's metal spinal cord. He ripped his hand back, and the Getter ripped its own hand back, tearing the spine from the chest of the panda. Ryoma released his grasp, and the spine fell to the ground unleashing dust up to the Getter's ankles. The Panda collapsed a second later, not moving.

"Well, that was a quick fight." Ryoma said.

Three more panda robots appeared from nowhere, each brandishing a sword, surrounding the Getter. Before Ryoma could react, they slashed forward. The swords cut open the chassis of the Getter, causing oil to leak out of it like blood, but did not penetrate deep. Ryoma through both of his arms out, ripping through the metal bellies of the two pandas to his side, before slamming his arms together and crushing the torso of the Panda in front of him.

"Change, NOW!" Ryoma yelled, and the planes disconnected.

Musashi took the lead and yelled out, "Let's go GETTER THREE!"

The planes connected, and transformed into the tank like Getter 3 thousand of feet up. One Hayato had transformed his Getter-2, there was nothing to keep the Getter in the air. Getter-3 fell all the way down to the ground below, crushing the panda that Ryoma had hit in the sides into a bloody pancake, sending metal scraps through the plains.

Musashi quickly wrapped his arms around both remaining pandas, and lifted them up into the air. Once they were up and out of the way, Musashi set the Getter to squeeze down as hard as possible on them. Seconds later, it completely crushed their torsos and tore them in half. The four pieces of panda fell to the ground, dead.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Musashi said.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that." Hayato asked.

Another techno-organic machine appeared far away from Getter-3, but straight ahead of it. It appeared to be a bipedal lizard, with hand claws, a steel torso, and steel wings. The lizard began to run forward, covering a mile in a single second. Musashi realized this was far too fast for him to keep up with, but it was too late. The lizard passed by, and a small explosion inside the Getter blew him back into his seat and made him cough up blood.

"Alright, change!" Musashi sputtered, and the planes flew into the air.

"Now it's my turn, change Getter TWO!" Hayato yelled, taking the lead.

"Don't screw this up," Ryoma chuckled as his plane connected with Musashi's.

Getter-2 formed and remained in the air, looking down at the lizard as it raced around in a circle, waiting for Hayato to come down. Unfortunately, it was moving too fast for Hayato to simply fire his drill at it. The targeting wasn't even picking the lizard up.

Getter-2 fell to the ground, landing perfectly on its feet. The lizard raced forward, intent on slicing the Getter in half. Hayato was too fast however, and thrusted his drill forward, tearing through the lizard's chassis. The lizard grabbed at the drill after being impaled, and Hayato pulled a trigger. The drill began to turn, and quickly tore off the lizard's hands as it spun at insanely fast speeds only a second after beginning.

Hayato released the trigger and allowed the lizard's corpse to fall, and waited for another enemy to come. None did. "Alright, doctor. Shall we return?" Hayato asked.

"Return!? What are you talking about, there's still one more!" Saotome yelled.

"What!? Where!?" Hayato asked, looking around in all directions, but not finding any enemies in sight.

"Hayato, beneath you!" Shikishima yelled into the microphone.

Getter-2 leaped into the air, but Hayato's reaction and Shikishima were too late. A massive ape hand grabbed onto the Getter's legs. Ryoma pulled himself low to avoid the indenting metal as it squeezed down, and Hayato yelled out for the pilots to release. They all disconnected, and flew up into the air, now free of the ape's grip. Ryoma took the lead.

Below them the ape pulled itself up onto the surface. Its left arm was a massive drill, similar to Getter-2's, its legs were made of steel and mirrored that of a reptile more than an ape's, and both of its eyes looked like massive security cameras.

"CHANGE, GETTAH ONE!" Ryoma roared, and his pilots fell in line behind him.

Getter-1 formed, and fell to the ground below. The Getter landed, feet first, into the face of the ape, forcing it to the ground. Ryoma pulled his left foot up, preparing to stomp the ape's brains out. Before he could however, the ape grabbed ahold of the Getter's leg and pulled it down to the ground, changing the outcome of the victory.

Still clutching the left leg, the ape grabbed ahold of the Getter's body, and then grabbed ahold of the other leg as well. Then it pulled. Michiru stared on in terror from Saotome's laboratory, while the scientists could only look in in awe. Musashi blacked out as he was torn from his comrades, his Getter practically destroyed with pieces of metal and glass now piercing him.

"MUSASHI!" Ryoma screamed, attempting to pull his right arm back and punch at the ape. The ape grabbed ahold of the Getter's arm before the punch could land however, and it put all of its strength into its grip.

"Give it up, Ryoma… we've lost." Hayato said.

"NO!" Ryoma yelled back. "We can still change, and," he was cut off by Hayato.

"Change and then my Getter explodes, killing both of us. The best we can do is wait and hope it thinks we're dead." Hayato coldly stated.

The ape tore off Getter-1's arm, and then place its hand onto the Getter's head. Ryoma quickly pulled a lever on his seat, and was lowered into the chassis of the Getter, directly above Hayato's Getter. The ape squeezed down, tearing off the right head spike and crushing the glass. As Ryoma said a prayer to every god he could think of, and Hayato made peace with himself, they vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

"MUSASHI!" Ryoma cried, tears streaking down his face.

"Ryoma, focus. We need to get out of here." Hayato said, staring at the hanger of a spaceship through Ryoma's camera view.

"Right… right…" Ryoma said, gathering himself.

Outside of the destroyed Getter laying on its side, a legion of soldiers poured through a large sliding door on a catwalk. They hurried down the stairs of the catwalk and began to surround the Getter, aiming their rifles. As the last of the soldiers hurried down the stairs, a scientist stepped forward from outside the hangar, his arms crossed behind his back and a smile on his face.

He was obviously a scientist as he wore a long white coat, although it looked more like a high schooler's coat than a lab coat. His mouth was half the size of a person's although it was still much larger than the soldier's mouth. His teeth, visible through his smile, were black canines. He had a long white beard and bushy white sideburns large, almost circle shaped, ears, and a large yellow horn protruding from his skull, while the rest of his head was bald. Over his left eye, he wore a glass monocle on a gold chain that went underneath his coat.

"Come out now, and peacefully, and you won't be harmed." The demon said, his voice broadcasting into the Getter's radio.

"What do you think, Hayato? Should we, do it?" Ryoma asked.

"I see no other option. They have us surrounded," Hayato replied back.

A door slid up on the Getter's chest, and Ryoma stepped through it into a freezing cold room, raising his hands up in the air. He still wore his helmet. A door slid open on the belly of the Getter, and Hayato stepped out doing the same pose. The Getter's hand moved, causing the soldiers to recoil in a panic, and it moved its hand under Ryoma. He stepped onto the hand, and it lowered for Hayato. Both boys now stood on the hand, as it lowered to the ground and allowed them to climb down.

Two soldiers came towards the boys and pushed them up the stairs, directing them to the scientist demon. Once on the catwalk they could see the scientist was standing at a terminal, tapping a touch screen. "So, you are the legendary pilots of the Getter Robo. We've heard a lot about you, like how you used only one of you to slaughter the Dinosaur Empire. Shame your third member could not be here with us now." The scientist said.

Ryoma growled in anger but Hayato was quick to start talking before he could lash out, and kill them both. "Yes, it is a shame about our friend. My name is Jin Hayato, and this is Nagare Ryoma."

"Pleasure to meet you, Getter team. My name is professor Gura. I am the creator of the wonderful soldiers you see stationed before you, and the machines you battled down on Earth." The demon introduced.

"You know, I thought you were only a hundred strong. I see many more than a hundred soldiers here." Hayato said.

"The hundred demons do not refer to these simple oni!" Gura exclaimed, astonished that Hayato could be that foolish. "It refers to oni like myself, and lord Burai!"

"Say, what's that your typing on?" Ryoma asked.

"This? Why this controls the hanger. I have been using it to make sure you don't freeze to death, or your Getter Robo pulls the hangar door open." Gura explained.

"Interesting. Hayato, hold onto something." Ryoma said.

"Ryoma, no!" Hayato yelled, but it was too late.

Ryoma kicked the soldier behind him in the crotch, and dashed forward. Hayato quickly spun around and punched the soldier that was behind him in the face so he didn't shoot Ryoma in the back. Gura screamed in fear as Ryom picked him up over his head, and through the scientist off of the catwalk. The soldiers were now running up the stairs, tripping over each other, but it was far too late for them to catch Ryoma.

Ryoma looked down at the terminal, as Hayato wrapped his arms and legs around the safety railing. Ryoma exited out of the "cooling" screen and looked over buttons saying "gravity," "metal oni," "alarms," and then "airlock,". Ryoma smashed the airlock button, and it popped up with two buttons saying, "open airlock," and "close airlock". The close button was greyed out. Ryoma groaned and smashed open, prompting "are you sure? Yes or No". Ryoma yelled in anger, as a soldier reached the top of the stairs, and hit "Yes."

The hanger doors behind the Getter opened incredibly fast, and the soldiers, along with the Getter, flew out into the void of space. Ryoma had flown forward as well, but he had not gone far when he grabbed ahold of the safety railing. Hayato groaned in pain as his arms and legs were forced against the railing, and Ryoma bit down so hard his gums began to bleed from the force.

"Ryoma… close the doors!" Hayato cried.

Ryoma tried to pull himself forward, barely able to get his hands forward. And then the air was gone. Ryoma floated forward, blood leaking from his eyes. He spun around and grabbed ahold of the terminal, and pulled himself straight. He looked down at the terminal, and pulled his hand down onto the close airlock button. Without another prompt, it closed. Ryoma fell onto his butt, and Hayato pulled himself back over the railing and laid down on the cold metal, eagerly breathing in the fresh air that was now being pumped in once again.

"Ry…oma…" Hayato gasped.

"Yeah?" Ryoma asked, wiping his bloody eyes on his uniform.

"Fuck… you…" Hayato replied.

Behind the two Getter pilots, the door to the rest of the ship opened. Four more soldiers stepped out, aiming assault rifles down at them. Behind them, out stepped a Japanese Hitler. Aside from being Japanese, and having two horns colored like a burned potato chip growing out of his head, he strongly resembled the facist dictator. He even dressed in a shockingly similar uniform, apart from an arm band. Instead he wore a pin over his heart that had a red stripe, yellow stripe, and then another red stripe going down.

"My what a bunch of fools you are!" he squealed. "You could have easily killed yourselves with that move! No wonder emperor Burai wants to meet you!"

"Who the hell are you?" Ryoma asked, as a soldier yanked him to his feet.

"I am General Hidler!" the demon chimed, walking away while the soldiers pushed Ryoma and Hayato forward.

"Of fucking course, you are." Ryoma sighed. This was going to be a long day.

General Hidler led the Getter team through a series of hallways, passing various soldiers and scientists. Most of the halls they passed through were boring dark grey metal with nothing adding interest to them. Then they entered a new room. Lining the walls were demons submerged in a light green liquid in giant glass vials. As they past hundreds of the demons, Ryoma gasped in realization of what he was looking at.

"These are…humans." Ryoma said.

"Yes! I'm surprised you didn't realize that until now!" Hidler replied. "I mean, the soldier you captured even flat out told you!"

Ryoma looked up at a tank, seeing a human man with no mutations yet caused. He then vomited, disgusted at what was happening here. The soldiers and Hidler stopped and waited. Once Ryoma had stopped and wiped the vomit from his mouth, still hunched over, he turned to Hidler. "What the hell is in those tanks?"

"Decayed Getter Rays, dead long ago but still full of energy. I don't know if you humans realize this yet, but Getter Rays speed up evolution. Quite quickly, in fact. These Rays have been contaminated however, and do not give us our full potential. We mutate in a specific way, and stop only a short way through evolution do to the Rays being dead. That is why we desire the Getter Core. With that much living energy, we could perfect ourselves. We could evolve into the ultimate life form. We could be gods!" Hitler laughed at the last line, the most unintimidating laugh ever unleashed by an evil villain in the history of the world.

Thirteen minutes more of walking, before they reached their destination. A throne room aboard the space craft. Sitting before them on a golden throne, was the demon emperor Burai. Burai is twelve feet tall, and insanely muscular. He was a hulk among hulks. He wore the same uniform as Hidler, without the flag. He was covered in bushy white hair, aside from his mouth up to his forehead, which was a bright red. The background of his eyes were yellow, and his irises were black. Despite this appearance his features were almost human.

"Welcome, Getter Team. I am lord Burai, of the Hyrakki Empire. I have been waiting for fighters like yourselves to appear.

At this line Hayato's eyes widened and he turned to Ryoma to tell him not to antagonize the demon emperor, but he was too late. "Fighters? Then you've finally got to meet some." Ryoma said, eager for a fight with whatever this monster would throw at him.

Burai smiled and said "Good… oni, throw down your weapons. Battle these humans, to the death."

Hayato filled with fear and anxiety, but Ryoma had the opposite reaction. "Oh, this is gonna be fuckin fun." Ryoma cursed, a huge smile on his face as he brought himself into a battle stance.


	8. Chapter 8

Saotome, Shikishima, Coen, Stinger, and the communications department of Saotome's lab all stared at the live feed of Getter-1, as it floated in the void of space, staring at the large spacecraft. It was the height of five skyscrapers, and the width of eight more laying on their sides. It was a shape similar to a giant straight katana, even having a higher portion of the ship liked the tsuba.

Saotome grabbed an earpiece from the table in front of him, put it on, and left the room. Saotome headed towards the medical bay, knowing his daughter would be there. Each person in the medical bay did not have their own private room, instead it was one large room filled with beads and a chair next to each one, with a curtain separating the beads.

Saotome walked past several beds occupied by engineers who had been injured working on the new Getters, before reaching the newest resident. Musashi laid in the bed connected to an IV with blood and morphine being pumped into his veins, a heartbeat monitor, and had an air mask over his mouth and nose. Both of Musashi's feet were elevated, most of his body in a cast aside from his left arm and above. Saotome did not have the heart to tell Michiru he may never wake up from the coma that the ape had left him in.

Michiru was sitting in the seat provided for guests, asleep. Saotome put his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake. "Dad…? How long has it been?" she asked.

"Six hours since I left you." Saotome replied.

"Six hours!? Have…have you found them yet?" Michiru asked, looking up into her dad's eyes with a heavy heart.

"Yes. We did." Saotome responded, worried how much he should tell her.

"They're aboard an alien space craft. They…RYOMA!?" Saotome loudly asked, as Ryoma's voice filled the ear piece. "What are you talking about!? Whose human? Oh… oh I see." Saotome muttered.

"Dad, what's happening!?" Michiru asked, standing up.

"Ryoma's turned his helmet's radio on. He's broadcasting everything that's happening on the ship. The demons…they're people. They've… my god." Saotome asked.

"What? What is it!?" Michiru asked, anxiety in her voice.

"They're people who were exposed to dead Getter Rays. They're evolved humans." Saotome said, stumbling back. "In the fifteen years, I've been studying Getter Rays, I could never have imagined that they could be used for the forced evolution of a human. Not… not like this."

Two minutes later…

Ryoma punched a helmetless demon in the face as the other jumped on his back. Two on one was hardly a fair fight. He couldn't see how Hayato was doing from his current position, and even if he could he couldn't exactly help. Ryoma jumped onto his back, crushing down on the demon. He quickly jumped back up to his feet, and kicked the other demon in the crotch as it attempted to recover. Ryoma dropped to his knees on top of the demon's chest, punching it in the face repeatedly.

Ryoma had punched the demon in the face two dozen times, knocking all its teeth out, before he was confident it wouldn't get back up. Ryoma stood up, and turned around. Hayato was on the ground, being kicked in the ribs by the other two demons. One of them, the demon on the right side, had a combat knife in its back. Ryoma dashed forward, ripped the knife out, and stabbed it in the throat. Ryoma ripped the blade out and quickly slit the throat of the other demon as it turned around to face the newcomer.

Burai clapped loudly before saying "Well done! It is evident who the great warrior here is. Hidler, take the injured one away."

Hidler nodded and stepped towards Hayato. Ryoma raised the knife, and the doors behind him opened. He spun around, and saw two unarmed soldiers walk in and pick Hayato up under their arms and begin to walk away, Hidler following them. Ryoma turned back towards Burai and said "Well, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You still have not proved you are capable of battling me. Prove yourself against a dozen oni at once, and then we may fight." Burai boomed.

The door slid open behind Ryoma once again, and he turned to face a dozen more helmetless soldiers. Unarmed, but still largely outnumbering him. Ryoma brought himself into a battle stance and then said: "Well, what the hell are you waiting for!? Fight me!" and then they charged at him.

Ryoma jumped into the air, pushing off the shoulders of a soldier with his hands while raising his legs above its head. Ryoma sailed over the wave of soldiers, and fell to the ground where he rolled against a wall. Ryoma pulled himself up, and was immediately punched in the face. Ryoma stabbed forward before even looking, and turned his head back to see he had stabbed it into the belly of a soldier, who stared down at it in shock. Ryoma quickly dragged the blade to the left, tearing its belly open and spilling blue blood and grey intestines.

The soldier fell, and was replaced by another soldier who was already punching at Ryoma. Ryoma quickly parried by stabbing the knife into the demon's hand, and punching it in the side. Ryoma ripped the blade out and stabbed it into the demon's eye. Ryoma ripped the blade out, and was punched in the face again.

Ryoma fell back, but quickly gathered himself and tackled his attacker to the ground. Ryoma raised the knife with both hands, and pushed it down into the demon's heart with all his strength. Ryoma pulled himself up, covered in blue blood. The other demons stared at him in shock. Ryoma took this opportunity to quickly cut the throat of the demon closest to him, stab the knife into the eye of the next demon, and stab the next in the heart.

The demons snapped out of their trance, and all jumped onto Ryoma. The first one grabbed his legs, immobilizing him, while the others simply dogpiled him. Ryoma could barely move, but neither could they without risking their lives. Ryoma was still clutching Hayato's knife, although his arm was being forced against the ground by the legs of a demon. Ryoma turned the knife in his hand, and stabbed into the demon's knee. The demon spun over in pain, tearing the knife from his knee in the process. Ryoma quickly took this opportunity with a free hand to stab one of the demons behind him in the side three times, before stabbing another one in the skull.

The demons rose off Ryoma, and he quickly pushed the one on his chest off and scuttled backwards. One of the remaining demons went to assist his injured comrade, while the others charged at Ryoma. The knife was quickly kicked out of his hand, and two of the demons grabbed his arms and pulled him up to his feet. They held his arms back as the other demon stepped forward, and punched Ryoma in the belly. Ryoma gasped for air, and was hit once more.

Ryoma struggled to pull free, and was then kicked in the crotch. "You… dick," Ryoma moaned.

The demon continued to punch Ryoma over and over again. This continued for nearly five minutes. Ryoma was now coughing up blood. The demon stepped back, and bent down to pick up Hayato's knife. The demon sliced open his own finger to show how sharp it was, then stepped towards Ryoma. Ryoma struggled as hard as he could, but it was no good. He was trapped. The demon stepped forward, and stabbed the knife into Ryoma's belly.

Ryoma's eyes went wide, then they went vacant. The demon ordered his comrades to drop him, and they moved towards Burai and kneeled down. The demon assisting the injured one did not move away from his comrade, although both of them looked to their emperor. Behind them, Ryoma sat up, and pulled himself to his feet. Ryoma gripped the knife, and ripped it out. It took everything in him not to scream as blood spilled out.

Ryoma stepped forward, grabbed the mouth of the demon crouching next to the injured soldier so it wouldn't scream, and slit its throat. He did the same with the injured demon. Ryoma walked towards the other demons now, barely able to move as his adrenaline wore off. Burai looked at Ryoma with curiosity, while the demons kept their heads bowed in respect of their lord.

Ryoma stabbed the knife down into the throat of the first demon, and quickly repeated to the one to his right as it turned to face him. The other two demons quickly rose to their feet, only for the one to Ryoma's left to quickly have its guts spilled to the ground. The remaining demon punched forward, but Ryoma ducked then tackled forward, and stabbed it in the heart. Before he pulled himself up he whispered "Getter, target lock Nagare Ryoma's helmet."

"Well done! You a truly a capable warrior!" Burai boomed. "But are you capable of fighting me!?" after saying this he stood to his feet, and tore his uniform off, revealing even more white hair that covered everything aside from a red six-pack.

Ryoma stumbled back a few feet and said: "My lord Burai, before we fight, take my helmet as an offering before we battle."

Burai considered this for a few seconds before saying "Very well, it would be an honor to take a gift from a great warrior such as yourself."

Ryoma pulled his helmet off and tossed it to lord Burai who quickly caught it in his right hand. "Your right, I am a great warrior. What if I told you I could kill you in just two words?" Ryoma asked.

"And what would those two words be?" Burai asked, taking a step towards Ryoma, who took three feet back in response.

Ryoma grinned, blood spilling out of his mouth, and yelled at the top of his lungs: "GETTEAH BEAMMM!"

Ryoma turn and ran towards the door. He made it there in two seconds, Burai just behind him. Then the Getter Beam tore through the hull of the ship and hit Burai as Ryoma ran out, and it went through Burai and out the other side of the ship. As soon as the Getter Beam hit the room they had been in, the door had sealed behind Ryoma so he could not witness Burai's death. Once the Getter Beam had hit Burai, his body had begun to evolve at an insane rate. Burai smiled as the Getter Rays killed him, happy that he could finally evolve. As Burai turned into a radically different being, he also began to disintegrate. Five seconds of the Getter Beam in effect, and he was a pile of ash, and the helmet was a puddle of molten metal absorbing the ash.

Adrenaline filled Ryoma once again as he hurried to find Ryoma. Over the loud speaker, a computer voice boomed "HULL BREACH DETECTED, HULL BREACH DETECTED, HULL BREACH DETECTED". Ryoma was losing blood fast, and had no idea if his friend was even still alive or not. Still, he had to know for sure. And even if he did find Hayato… how would they escape?


	9. chapter 9

"I don't get it… why on earth did the Getter Beam go off?" Shikishima asked.

"Could it have been targeted remotely?" Coen asked.

"Or perhaps it was hijacked by our enemy?" Stinger asked.

"No, it was Ryoma." Saotome said, having just entered the room, earpiece in hand and a bloody ear. "He fired the Getter Beam to kill the enemy's leader. But now… I have no idea what's happening to the boy. No idea if he'll make it out or not."

Aboard the Hyrakki Empire spacecraft…

"What the hell was that!?" Hayato yelled as the ship shook, only for the hull breach detected announcement to play.

"You! Do something!" Hidler ordered one of the soldiers to exit the room.

The room they were in was exactly like a hospital room aside from a rack of guns, two of which were now in the hands of the demon soldiers. Hayato even sat in a hospital bed. His uniform had been pulled down him to his crotch against his will and he was wrapped in bandaged all over his torso. They had also given him a strange blue medicine, that made his wounds heal quicker. They still wanted him around, presumably as a backup if Ryoma died. He hoped his friend was okay, how on Earth could someone take on a dozen super soldiers at once?

Almost in answer of this, a loud yell came from outside the hospital room, followed by gunfire. Hidler turned and yelled for the other soldier to check it out. The soldier approached the door, it slid open, and nothing happened. He stepped out, and a volley of laser fire ripped through his body. The soldier's corpse fell to the ground, and Ryoma bent down and collected the soldier's rifle.

Ryoma stood up, a rifle in each hand, and grinned at the sight of Hidler and Hayato. Blood stained his uniform, covered his face, and demon blood coated his body by the gallon. Hidler yelped and dashed to collect a rifle. Ryoma pulled the right trigger, and a second later pulled the left trigger. The first shot hit Hidler in the right shoulder, spinning him around, where the second shot hit him in the left shoulder. The General fell to the ground, both arms useless.

"Come on, Hayato. We're getting out of here," Ryoma said.

Hayato hurried up, wincing as his ribs still hurt, and quickly walked out of the room while pulling his suit back up over his shoulders. "Wait, what of lord Burai?" Hidler asked.

Ryoma's grin widened as he stepped towards the demon General. "I fired my Getter Beam at him." Ryoma said, then pulled both triggers on the general and held them. Hidler died with a smile on his face, happier than ever that his lord was finally able to evolve. Ryoma held the triggers until all that was left of Hidler was unrecognizable as a life form, instead just a bag of flesh filled with holes.

Ryoma (guns supported by his shoulders) and Hayato ran through the corridors of the spacecraft, desperately searching for some means of escape. The ship rumbled again. "What the hell was it that time!?" Ryoma yelled.

"The ship's probably falling apart, you blew a hole in it!" Hayato shot back.

"Well then how the hell do we get out of here!?" Ryoma growled.

"There's got to be another hanger with a ship or something, somewhere around here!" Hayato said.

Five minutes later, they found their answer as they approached a door exactly like the one they had entered from. They opened it, and before them stood two soldiers. Ryoma quickly opened fire, and they fell back over the railing of the catwalk after several lasers tore through them. The duo stepped inside and looked over the railing. There was a single ship, almost like a black egg with Gatling guns attached and a glass tip.

Ryoma through the guns to the ground and both him and Hayato raced down the stairs. Hayato beat Ryoma down, as he began to slow down. Hayato looked for a way to open the ship, and saw a hand scanner. The ship rumbled again. Hayato ran over to the corpses and dragged one of them back to the ship, just as Ryoma reached the bottom. Hayato pressed the hand to the hand scanner and almost instantly the glass lowered into the sides of the ship. Inside the cockpit was a pilot's seat, and a passenger seat behind it.

Hayato helped Ryoma in then sat in the pilot's seat. The buttons inside were all very simply labeled. He clicked the button to close the cockpit, and the glass rose back up. He clicked the button to begin to fly, and the ship rose ten feet into the air. Hayato turned back to Ryoma and said, "Hey, Ryoma. Do me a favor?"

Ryoma, who had been staring down at his hand which clutched his bleeding wound, looked up at Hayato and gasped out: "Yeah?"

"Don't die on me." Hayato replied, then clicked a button which tightened seatbelts around the two cutting off any reply from Ryoma.

Hayato pulled the trigger on the single joystick and the Gatling guns fired large lasers through the hanger, ripping it to shreds and depressurizing the room. The ship flew out facing the moon, and Hayato flew it over the spacecraft to look for Earth. It was just on the other side, easy enough to find. Behind them, a part of the spacecraft exploded.

As Hayato flew back towards Earth, he expected more ships to chase after them. None did. The ship was fast, reaching Earth from wherever they had been minutes later, the ship completely blowing up far behind them. The ship caught fire as they broke through the atmosphere, and Hayato aimed towards the ocean, but corrected his course as he saw land. He saw more than land, he saw an entire country. He was falling towards the United States, intent on landing as close to Florida as possible.

The ship broke through the water, flying forward towards the state as Hayato attempted to pull back on the speed. After almost a minute of trying to figure it out, he pressed the ignition button. The ship slowed as it broke the water once again, and it finally stopped fifteen feet away from the shore of a Florida beach.

Hayato opened the cockpit and pulled himself out, wincing as the side of the ship still burned, although no more than a boiling pot. Hayato looked to the beach, and saw a black family of a mother, father, and two twin girls, staring at the visitor from space. Hayato stumbled forward, thinking quickly, and said in perfect English: "Help me, me and my friend are part of NASA and our ship crashed during our mission. My friend is bleeding badly and he needs a doctor!"

This snapped the parents out of their trance, the mother telling the girls to stay there as her and the father raced forward to help. Hayato warned them that the hull was too hot for them to touch, and together they pulled Hayato out of the ship. Hayato and the father placed Ryoma under their shoulders and slowly moved towards the shore while the mother ran back onto the beach and rummaged in a basket for her cellphone.

They laid Ryoma onto a towel and the father began to perform CPR on Ryoma, after ripping his flight suit open and pressing the torn fabric over his wound. The mother had called the police immediately, and she reassured Hayato they would be there soon. Ten minutes later an ambulance had arrived, and two paramedics quickly loaded Ryoma into it. Also present was a police car, the officer waiting next to the ambulance.

Hayato stayed a few moments longer to say: "Thank you, you may have saved my friends life… if it wasn't for you, I don't think he could have made it."

"We did what we could." The mother said.

"I'm a doctor, what use would I be if I didn't help someone in need?" the father added.

"My name is Hayato Jin, my friend is Ryoma Nagare. Thank you, so much." Hayato said.

"I'm Marcus." The dad said.

"And I'm Christie." The mom said.

"Thank you, so much." Hayato repeated, and headed towards the ambulance. The cop stopped him from entering, however.

"Sorry sir, but according to dispatch your story don't check out. I gotta take you down to the station for now. You're not under arrest, we just have to make sure you're not a crook or anything." The cop said.

Hayato nodded and was escorted to the backseat of the police car. The ambulance drove off past them, and the police car followed it. After it had safely reached its destination, the car headed towards the police station. Hayato was quick to ask for a phone call, and was granted his request. Unfortunately, this led to him being arrested a half hour later once the police had contacted NASA.

Seventeen hours later, Hayato was awoken by a police officer knocking her baton against the bars of his cell. "Hayato Jin, your free to go." She said as she holstered her baton and pulled out keys, quickly unlocking the cell door.

Hayato stepped out, looking up at Saotome, Michiru, and two security guards in black suits and sunglasses. "What took you so long?" Hayato asked.

"Do you have any idea how long a plane takes to get here from Japan?" Saotome asked.

Michiru was unable to contain her excitement after her father said this, and ran forward and wrapped Hayato in a bear hug. "Oh god, Hayato! I'm so glad you're okay!" she cried, pressing her head against his chest.

Hayato placed his right arm on Michiru's back as reassurance, causing the old man to wince in anger, then looked up at Saotome. "What about Ryoma?" he asked.

"Ryoma is still in the hospital, as far as we know. We stopped for you first. You three are national heroes now, you know." Saotome informed.

"Yeah, I figured… wait, three!?" Hayato exclaimed.

Saotome nodded and said: "Yes, Musashi survived. He's comatose and broke half the bones in his body, but he's alive."

"Well then, let's go find Ryoma." Hayato said, pulling away from Michiru and walked forward. As Saotome turned around, and had begun to walk away, Hayato quickly turned around and before he could continue, Michiru kissed him first.

Twenty minutes later…

The group stood over an unconscious Ryoma, connected to an IV filled with blood, groaning in his sleep. Hayato stepped forward and said: "Wake up, dumbass," then slapped Ryoma across the face.

Ryoma snapped awake and upon seeing Hayato yelled out "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Curling his hand into a fist.

Michiru quickly ran up and embraced Ryoma in a hug, causing him to wince in pain. "Oh my god Ryoma, what happened!?" she asked, looking down at the dried blood on the bandages wrapped across his belly and lower chest.

"Those demon basterds kept fighting me, I had to kill twelve of them at once. One of them stabbed me, bad… and kept hitting me over and over again. Then the leader tried to fight me, and I stood no chance against him. So, I gave him my helmet and ordered my Getter to fire at it. Then I found Hayato, and killed the second in command, and we escaped in a ship… then I don't know. I woke up here." Ryoma informed.

Doctor Saotome stepped forward and said: "Musashi is alive, but comatose. You are extremely injured and Hayato is also injured, and both of you have undoubtedly suffered mental scarring. I am placing the Getter team on hold until you are injured, and Musashi's replacement is trained." Saotome said.

"But, dad… What about me? I could be the third pilot!" Michiru said, anger filling her voice.

"Considering what happened here, I am placing Getter G and its team on hold until I decide it's the proper time for you to pilot it, and have a proper team with you." Saotome said.

Michiru bit back anger and nodded. She collapsed into a chair next to Ryoma, while Hayato took a seat on his opposite side. "So, we sit back for now. And what do you do?" Ryoma asked.

"The United Nations has opened a Getter factory just outside Tokyo. I will oversee the increased production of Getter Robos. A dozen more pilots have already been selected from across the world. Times are changing, and the Getter project is gaining power. You aren't the main attraction anymore, Ryoma." Saotome said.


	10. The Red Devil

Three years later…

Michiru walked through the halls of Saotome's laboratory holding a baby in her arms. The baby had the same black, almost green, hair as her. Michiru pushed open a door and before her sat her friends gathered in a bedroom.

Ryoma, dressed in jeans, a black tank top, and a denim jacket, sat on the bed lifting a large fifty pound weight. He had almost doubled in size from muscle alone, no longer a slender teen but a muscular man. Hayato wore a black suit and his long hair was now tied back in a ponytail. He looked almost the same, but now his face lacked any of the fat it once had and was slenderer, almost uncomfortably so. Musashi was almost the same, now bound to a wheelchair but the same. He even still had the happy and go lucky attitude. Sitting in a chair across from Musashi however, was a newcomer.

Musashi's replacement, Benkei. The young man had dark skin and a squarish head, with hair shaved close to his head and bushy eyebrows. He was dressed in a baseball uniform, the bat even resting against the chair he sat in. He was fat, almost the same size as Musashi, but unlike the other boy he was also muscular.

Musashi looked up at Michiru and smiled. "So, is this the kid I've heard so much about?" He asked, causing the other members of the Getter team to look at Michiru.

"Yep! This is Genki, my sist…" at this last word Michiru froze, visibly distraught. After several seconds, she whispered "Please don't tell dad."

"What is it? Are you okay?" Hayato asked, stepping towards Michiru.

"No, I'm fine." Michiru said, recomposing herself. "It's just… Dad wants her to be raised as a boy. He said the world is a harsh place for girls, and after the backlash I faced when it was announced I would pilot Getter Robo G…he didn't want her to ever have to go through with that." Michiru explained.

"Your secret's safe with us." Hayato said.

"Yeah, it's a secret I'd take to my grave." Benkei added.

Ryoma stood up and walked towards Michiru, putting the weight down on the ground beneath him. "Can I hold her?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Michiru chimed, gently placing Genki into Ryoma's arms.

Ryoma stared down into the infant's eyes, which stared back up into his. He didn't have kids, and would never want them in the first place but… he loved this child. This was his best friend's sister, and he loved her more than anything he had known. He would lay his life down for this child, no matter the cost, he realized. This was something he would do one day. And as if to confirm this, alarms blared through the laboratory.

"Stay here, I'll check it out!" Ryoma declared, handing Genki back to Michiru.

Ryoma quickly picked up the weight to use as a weapon and stepped out the door, closing it behind him. Ryoma looked down the hall to try and figure out which way he should go, and at the end of it walked a bloody scientist. His left arm had been torn off below the elbow, and it appeared something had bitten into his neck.

"Help…me," he moaned.

Ryoma extended his hand to help, shocked at the site, when the scientist's skin suddenly turned grey. A horn sprouted from his skull in a matter of seconds, and his body twitched and jiggled, as though he was having a seizure. "What the hell?" Ryoma muttered. "Oni?"

The oni looked back at him, no longer seizing up. It let out a low growl, then pounced at Ryoma. Unfortunately for it, Ryoma had a lot of experience killing things. He quickly struck the weight forward, hitting the Oni over the head and sending it to the ground before it could reach him. Ryoma raised the weight back up into the air, and smashed it down into the oni's skull, splattering blood and brain tissue against the ground.

Ryoma ran down the hall in the direction the scientist had come from, intent on seeing what had caused this zombie like outbreak. Ryoma turned a corner, and stared down at a hall filled with three, four-foot-tall oni, feasting on the flesh of dead scientists. Ryoma eyed a fire axe to his left, and quickly smashed the safety glass with the weight. The oni grew aware of the new victim, and rose to attack him. Ryoma quickly through the weight at the closest Oni, sending it flying against the wall. Ryoma pulled the axe up, and brought himself into a battle stance.

"So, whose first?" Ryoma asked, prompting both oni to charge at him.

Ryoma dodged back as the first oni slashed at him with razor claws, and then quickly brought the axe down into its skull. The net one jumped onto the axe, and stabbed him in the chest with its claws. Ryoma yelled in pain, then headbutted the oni, knocking it down, then slammed the axe into its head like the first. The third oni had recovered and was scuttling towards Ryoma with a limp, and he threw the axe at it, slicing its head off.

Ryoma shrugged his minor wounds off and stepped forward to reclaim his axe. Behind him, the corpses of the scientists began to seize up. Ryoma turned around just in time as one of the corpses stood up, two horns grown from its head. The oni stepped forward, and Ryoma hit it in the belly with the axe, spilling intestines onto the ground. Ryoma ripped the axe out, and took a step back, the grin he held on his face fading as the wound healed, slicing the intestines off and presumably regenerated the organ as well.

The oni struck forward, and Ryoma ducked as claws cut off a piece of his spiky hair. Ryoma sliced the axe forward, cutting the oni's left leg off. Ryoma stepped to the side as it fell, and quickly sliced the oni's head, already aware that the monster held the same rules as a zombie. Ryoma spun around, to face the two fresh oni before him. Ryoma through the axe forward, hitting the first oni in the skull, cleaving its single horn in half, and jumped onto its shoulders to reclaim the axe.

Ryoma hit the ground rolling, knocking the next oni over with his momentum. Ryoma quickly recovered and pulled himself to his feet, then spun around to face the oni also rising back up. Ryoma slammed the axe down into the back of the oni's skull, and ripped it out right after pulling brain matter out with the blade.

"All Getter pilots, get to the designated hanger immediately! Unidentified mechanical enemy spotted one mile away, and closing!" command's voice informed Ryoma over the loudspeaker.

Twelve minutes later…

The hanger now had thirteen rows of Getter jets, coming in the colors red, white, yellow, blue, and pink, and in various orders. Getter pilots hurried to their planes, waiting for the rest of their team to arrive. Somehow Ryoma knew, most of them would not. He climbed onto the elevator leading to his plane, and after two minutes he had risen safely to Eagle. Ryoma climbed into the cockpit and began to flip the startup switches.

As soon as the Getter activated, Benkei's face popped up. "Ryoma, let me handle this one!" he requested with a smile.

"Shoot for it, Benkei." Ryoma said, with his signature grin.

Hayato's face popped up next to Benkei's and he said: "Be careful. We don't know anything about our enemy yet. For all we know, it could be a dragon."

The planes fired up and launched out of the hanger, flying out towards the threat. It certainly wasn't a dragon, instead it looked like a giant mechanical oni, whose lower half was a Morningstar. Its right arm was a massive scythe, reflecting sunlight off it as if to mock those who looked up at it. Benkei took the lead, and the plane came together to form Getter-3.

"Hate to ruin your parade, but how exactly are you gonna kill a flying monster?" Ryoma asked, as the Getter fell to the ground.

"Eh, I'll wing it." Benkei replied.

Getter-3's arms shot out, wrapping around the waist of the monster. It pulled its scythe back to slice off the Getter's arms, but it was cut off by the Getter's arms tightening, causing it to roar in pain. Benkei fired the Getter's missiles, which quickly found their target and exploded on the head of the monster. As the smoke cleared, almost all the monster's upper body was gone.

Benkei released, dropping the body forty feet, and said "Man, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

In Saotome's head office, an assistant pressed a file in front of Saotome. "A day ago, an excavation at lake Biwa revealed a pile of skulls, all possessing horns like those of the monsters we encountered today. As far as the science team could tell, they were all real. Most of them also possessed slashes across the skulls. We think this may be where the enemy originated from." The assistant informed.

"Very well. Send Getter Robo G, and Getter Robo 1 as a security detail to the lake, along with a science team to investigate the skulls, and anything else they may find. Send them now. I want Getter-1 there within the hour." Saotome ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the assistant saluted, and quickly walked out the door.

Saotome leaned back in his chair and said to himself: "Why the hell does this kind of stuff keep happening to me?" then, after a long pause he said "I hope Michiru doesn't encounter one of those monters."


	11. Chapter 11

The science team all wore dust masks as they dug through a pit nearly fifty feet deep on the beach of lake Biwa, oni skulls being raised by an elevator by the dozens. "Man, this must have been one hell of a battle." A female scientist commented.

"You have no idea. Look at this." Another scientist said, crouching down to wipe the dirt from a strange metal object.

"Is that… a canon?" the first scientist asked.

"I think so… but the skulls were dated to the Edo period, gunpowder wasn't present in that time frame." The second said.

As the two women pondered the peculiarity of the weapon, another scientist uncovered an intact scroll from the skull of an oni, the scroll bashed into the oni's eye socket. The scientist took a step back and pulled the scroll open, looking to see what he hoped was a record of the battle. Instead, it depicted what was clearly the Getter-1 battling against an angelic creature.

Outside the pit stood Getter Robo G, while across the lake stood Getter-1. Each machine was fully staffed, with Michiru piloting the third plane, Poseidon. The third configuration resembling a cross between Getter-1 and Getter-3 with pink instead of red. Suddenly a massive vortex of clouds appeared overhead, with lightning sparking throughout it. It looked almost like a hurricane, that did not cause any destruction.

From within the vortex, a dozen mermaid like oni appeared, holding tridents. As they grew closer, the Getter teams could see they were the same size as the machines. Ryoma yelled and flew up into the air, preparing to battle the oni all on his own without even waiting for Michiru. After a few seconds of taking the moment in, Michiru snapped out of her trance and flew up into the air after Ryoma, hoping to get a piece of the action before Ryoma killed all of them.

Ryoma punched forward, the Getter's arm blades cutting a mermaid nearly in half, before calling out his axe. Ryoma brought it down into the skull of a mermaid as it attempted to stab the Getter, and turned around to see the one he had cut in half was now almost fully regenerated. Ryoma quickly buried the axe into its skull as well, not giving it the opportunity to attack him.

Getter Robo G grabbed the arms of a mermaid just before it struck Getter-1, and tore them off. Michiru quickly punched in the mermaid's head before it could regenerate. Almost instantly after, as Ryoma crushed a mermaid's skull with his right hand, the mermaids began to retreat into the vortex. Ryoma flew after them without thinking.

"Ryoma stop! We don't know where it goes!" Michiru yelled.

"Stop it god dammit, you're going to kill us!" Hayato said as electricity crackled through his cockpit.

"We've survived worse!" Ryoma boasted, just as they disappeared.

Getter Robo G floated in the air, staring at the empty space Getter-1 had been just seconds before, the storm completely gone as well. "Dad… did you see that?" Michiru asked into her helmet.

Shikishima's voice responded, "Michiru don't worry. Those boys have been through a lot. Whatever happened, they can handle it. And they still have a Getter to help them."

Ryoma did not have a Getter, he realized as he fell to the ground. Ryoma landed in a prairie, body aching as he pulled himself up to look at his surroundings. A blood moon hung overhead, but other than that he could not see anything. "Hayato! Benkei! Where are you!?" he called out. "Damn, where the hell are they?"

In the distance Ryoma heard rustling, and looked around for its source. A samurai ran out before him, head wrapped in bandages with blood running down his face, panic in his eyes. With no warning, an arrow pierced his throat and he dropped dead. Ryoma followed the direction the arrow came from, and saw five samurai running down a hill, as a shadowy figure on horseback chased them. As the figure approached, he could see that the figure was an oni riding on a demon horse, holding a spear in one hand the horse's reins in another.

The horse quickly caught up to the samurai and with one slash the oni sliced two of them in half. He impaled one of them through the chest, and cut the head off the next. Only one samurai remained seconds later, frantically dodging each attack from the oni, just barely managing to survive. The oni strikes forward, and with amazing speed the samurai slices the spear in half before it can pierce his body.

The samurai growls and pulls a katana from its side, riding forward as the samurai falls to his knees and clasps a deep wound on his thigh as it spewed blood. Ryoma screamed, halting the oni in its tracks as it looked around, and leaped into the air and tackled the oni from the horse. The oni pushed Ryoma off and pulled itself to its feet, only to be punched in the face by Ryoma, who quickly pulled the katana from the oni's hand and sliced at its head. The oni's helmet flew off, but it was not dead. It stepped forward, and Ryoma quickly slashed the blade. The oni froze, and so did Ryoma, and then the oni's face fell off, showing its brain cleaved in half inside its skull.

Ryoma through the katana to the ground, and turned to the samurai. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, kneeling to offer his aid.

"Thank you… you saved me…" the samurai said, astonished at the sudden appearance of this strange warrior.

In the distance, a steam powered zeppelin flew overhead. "What the hell?" Ryoma asked, he had been able to quickly adapt to being in the age of the samurai, but zeppelins did not make any sense here.

"It's lord Raiko!" the samurai explained, struggling to his feet. The zeppelin, followed by three more smaller vessels, sailed past Ryoma and the samurai, towards a palace centered in lake Biwa, firing cannons at the approaching palace. "She's already launching her assault on the Heian palace…" the samurai said.

"Wait, this is the Heian capital!?" Ryoma explained. "This place is still intact in my time!"

The samurai looked at Ryoma astonished and said: "Your time? Then… you're from the future?"

"Well… yeah, I guess that cat's out of the bag. I am from the future." Ryoma said.

"Then that must mean the Heian capital is the center in both our times!" the samurai said, almost giddy before turning dark. "But this place… is the dark Heian capital. The city of the oni."

"What the hell?" Ryoma remarked. "Never learned that in school.

Before Ryoma or the samurai could say more, a legion of winged oni rose from behind the tower in the center of the capital. A samurai aboard the main ship ordered all units to fire, and the canons were redirected to fire into the approaching army. They stood no chance however, as the oni opened their mouths and balls of energy fired from within, exploding in contact with the ships.

"Battle speed! Give me a full report, and make them pay for this attack!" Lord Raiko, a young woman dressed in samurai armor with hair tied into a bun, wearing a tall hat to show her position as ruler of the land, yelled at her soldiers. As an Oni flew onto the safety railing in front of her, she sliced its head off before it could attack.

Raiko and her samurai attacked the boarding oni with katanas, slicing their heads off faster than they could attack. "Abe no Semei is our target, attack him at full speed!" Raiko yelled, cleaving an oni in half with a single strike.

The ships quickly approached the tower, which as Ryoma looked at longer began to see resembled Saotome's laboratory, the figure of a pale skinned pan dressed in white robes and a hat just like Raiko's appeared above them, the size of a Getter but translucent. Raiko growled out the name "Seimei…"

"What the hell…" Ryoma gasped.

"That monster, is Seimei Abe." The samurai informed. "He's the devil. The king of the oni."

"What!? That basterd controls the oni!?" Ryoma asked.

The figure of Seimei laughed as cannonballs sailed towards the tower, and they suddenly stopped and exploded in mid-air. Seimei waved his hand, a purple pentagram engraved upon it, and the ships began to fall from the air.

"Everyone! Brace yourselves for impact!" Raiko yelled, sheathing her sword and hugging the railing as hard as she could.

The ship crashed into the lake, destroying the dock at the edge of the city. The samurai screamed out "No, my lord!" and ran forward.

"No, wait!" Ryoma called after him, expecting a trap. But he followed after, knowing this was his best chance at survival in this land.

Seimei looked to where Ryoma was running and whispered, "That man… could it be?" then he laughed at the thought of it.

The ship exploded as samurai ran across the shore, Raiko yelling for her men to get as fa away as possible, more explosions following. "HURRY!" she yelled, just before a tidal wave rose out of the lake and crashed down upon her.

The samurai screamed in pain, Ryoma standing just behind him, as he began to seize up. "What's wrong!?" Ryoma asked, bending down to help.

"It's taking over…" the samurai gasped, barely able to keep himself up. "My name is Tsuanayoshi Sawada, promise me you will give this to lord Raiko!" he groaned, reaching into his shirt and pulling out a piece of paper.

"Yeah, of course." Ryoma said, taking the paper.

"Now… please, cut my head off!" he yelled out.

"You were bitten!?" Ryoma gasped.

"Please, just hurry! While I can still die with honor!" the samurai said, but it was too late. His skin turned grey but no horns began to sprout from his skull. Ryoma quickly took the katana and sliced his head off before Sawada could kill him.

"Tsuda, no!" Raiko said as his severed head rolled down the hill into her feet. "YOU ONI BASTERD!" she roared, drawing her katana and sprinting up the hill to kill Ryoma.

"Wait, I'm human!" Ryoma yelled, raising the katana to block her attack. "Would you just wait!" Ryoma asked, blocking another fast attack.

The large samurai who was apparently Raiko's second in command stepped in front of her and said "My lord, step back! A human like oni is rare! We should capture it alive!"

But Raiko didn't listen, instead charging forward and slashing at Ryoma, who dodged back just in time, a small rip appearing in his flight suit. Raiko struck forward again, and Ryoma parried her attack, grabbed her arm, and threw her over his shoulder. Raiko dropped the katana and instead attempted to punch Ryoma in the face, as he did the same. Both warriors' hits landed perfectly, and they both fell back in pain.

"Damn, your pretty good…" Ryoma said almost flirtily, with a grin on his face. In response, a dozen spears were aimed at his throat.

"My lord, he dropped this while fighting." The second in command said, handing Sawada's parchment to Raiko.

Raiko looked down at the parchment, now unfolded, and gasped. "Arrest him, now!" she yelled.

Ryoma stood in a cramped jail cell, arms extended and tied to a piece of wood, but otherwise unrestrained. A single guard stood outside his cell. "When the hell am I gonna get some food!?" Ryoma barked.

"Shut up and quit complaining, we have no food to give to an oni!" the guard barked back.

"Then I'm getting the hell out of here!" Ryoma growled, breaking the wood over his back.

"How did you!?" the soldier gasped, as Ryoma kicked through the door, striking him in the face.

Ryoma ran through the village he was brought to after being arrested, samurai sealing all escape routes. He stopped at a bridge, seeing dozens of torches shining just out of sight. Behind him, a group of archers readied their bows and shouted out. Ryoma turned, only for the second in command to step onto the bridge, carrying a massive axe bigger than Ryoma.

"Don't move, you puny lout!" he ordered.

"I don't know what that is, but screw you!" Ryoma yelled, spinning around to take on this adversary, before stepping back at the site of his axe.

"My name is Sitaka Kintoki! And I will turn you into rust on the edge of this axe!" the samurai boasted, wielding the massive axe in one hand while his other was held behind his back.

"Fine then." Ryoma said "But you're a century too early to try and kill me."

"Kintoki, wait!" Raiko's voice came from behind the samurai, who turned to face his leader.

"My lord?" he asked.

"I want you to stand back!" Raiko ordered. "I, Minamoto Raiko, will be the one to avenge Tsuna's death!"

"Yes, my lord." Kintoki said, bowing.

"You're that guy from earlier…" Ryoma said, almost purring at the chance to fight Raiko.

"Hurry up and turn into an oni!" Raiko ordered, drawing her katana.

"Oni!?" Ryoma yelled. "Are you still on about that!?

"Here!" Raiko yelled, and through her katana between Ryoma's legs. "Take that blade and fight me honorably!"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine with these!" Ryoma boasted, bringing himself into a battle stance to display his fists.

"You want to hurry to your death?" Raiko asked, walking towards Ryoma and drawing a second Katana from a scabbard provided by a samurai.

Raiko dashed forward and slashed at Ryoma, but he dodged easily. She slashed again, and he dodged once more. Another slash, before Ryoma dodged and punched forward, only for Raiko to dodge this time. Raiko continued to swipe at Ryoma, just barely missing with each swipe as Ryoma backed across the bridge. Raiko struck forward, and Ryoma parried with a kick to her sword, catching it in the wood railing of the bridge. Ryoma then kicked Raiko in the chest, knocking her back against the opposite side of railing.

Raiko gathered herself back up quickly, and punched Ryoma in the face knocking him to the ground. Ryoma leapt off the ground, tackling Raiko back down, pushing her chest down against the ground when he felt something he hadn't expected. Ryoma jumped off her and shook his hand in a mixture of disbelief and disgust, then looked back up at Raiko as she pulled herself to her feet.

"You're really a girl?" Ryoma asked. "Well, I guess that means you're the liar… not me."

"It's not like I was hiding anything!" Raiko yelled, pulling her sword from the wood. "Everyone here knows I'm a woman! If you have the power, it doesn't matter if you're a man or a woman!"

"Right on, sister." Ryoma said, bringing himself back into a battle stance.

Above them, the ghostly figure of Seimei appeared. "Seimei, you have some nerve!" Raiko yelled. "You came out here all on your own, just to be defeated! Archers, fire!" as soon as she said this, the archers let loose a volley of arrows. With a wave of Seimei's hand, the arrows returned to the hearts of the archers. "Come down here and let me kill you!" Raiko roared. In response, his figure appeared before Raiko, who quickly slashed at him, only to be blown away by an invisible force.

Seimei floated towards Ryoma who asked: "What the **hell** are you!?"

"You are welcome here, Nagare Ryoma." Seimei said. "I've been waiting for you. I knew you'd come."

"Just who are you, and how the hell do you know my name!?" Ryoma asked, prompting a snicker from Seimei. "You know, I honestly have no idea what's going on here… but I'm still gonna kill you."

"You are welcome, any time. Come back with the Getter," Seimei said.

"SHUT UP!" Ryoma yelled, punching Seimei, only for him to disappear. After several seconds, Ryoma began walking away.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Raiko asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go kill my enemy." Ryoma replied.

The next day…

A large fat and muscular man with long black hair and thick eyebrows stood plowing the dirt, while a few feet away a group of people stood talking. "In that temple just over there, some weird guy with creepy eyes has been sleeping there for the past few nights." One of them said. "It's just not safe to leave him there."

"And you want my husband to throw him out for you?" one of the villagers, dressed in a pink robe, asked. "No problem, he's a bear among men! YOU HEARD THAT!? GO TAKE CARE OF IT!" she yelled at the large man.

A half hour later the man approached a rundown temple, with a black horse grazing outside. The man crouched and slowly snuck forward, into the doorway. There before him was the drifter, with long black hair, a slender frame, and a brown cloak on, asleep on the ground. The large man snuck close, and prepared to grab the man in a bear hug and pull him from the temple, when suddenly the man jumped up and uppercutted him in the face.

"Benkei? What are you doing?" Hayato asked, looking down at the man he had just punched.

"Hayato!? Is that really you!?" Benkei asked.

"It is. Sit down, I need to show you something." Hayato responded, taking a seat and pulling a scroll from his cloak. Hayato laid it out, and it showed the image of a red demon wielding an axe. "This is Getter-1." Hayato informed.

"What does this mean?" Benkei asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I just remember going through the portal, then I woke up a month ago outside a small village." Hayato said.

"A month ago!? I've been here for two years!" Benkei exclaimed.

"Two years? You must have made a whole new life then." Hayato replied.

"Not really, I honestly hate it here. And my wife hates me. She only married me because I could do all the farming on the farm she inherited from her parents." Benkei said, looking sadly at the ground.

"Interesting. Because it's on a scroll like this, the Getter must have gotten here even earlier." Hayato said. "I guess the time of arrival for each of us was different."

"Before we get to that, where the hell are we?" Benkei asked.

"I have no idea. They say we're in the Heian era, but guns and cannons are present." Hayato said. "I don't know if it's from us arriving, or we arrived because the technology has changed."

Ryoma walked towards a bridge leading across the lake, three men running back towards him, screaming. As Ryoma walked past them, now dressed in a cloak, he laughed at the site of an army of oni crossing the bridge. Ryoma pulled two axes from under him, briefly showing dozens of weapons under his cloak, and charged head first into battle.

Far behind him, Raiko road in a boat with wheels and a cannon. She looked through a telescope and saw the army of oni, and immediately thought of a plan. "The oni are congregating on the bridge, we split up into two battalions and attack from both the land and river!" she informed. Then she saw Ryoma cutting his way through the oni with ease, and gasped.

"What's wrong!?" Kintoki asked.

"That man… he's a demon." Raiko replied, handing the telescope to Kintoki.

It was true. Ryoma cut the heads from oni before they could even attack him, having killed dozens since Raiko first saw him through the telescope. Blood stained the wood under him and filled the lake, organs spewing onto the bridge and heads rolling in all directions. To the samurai, this was proof of Ryoma being a true warrior… but to the Getter pilot, this was just mindless fun before he battled his true opponent, Seimei.


	12. Chapter 12

Hayato rode upon his black horse, the poor animal nearly dead from age and exhaustion. Walking next to him and carrying a large burlap bag, was Benkei. The two traveled across a dirt path on top of a mountain, heading towards a rope bridge. In the distance, a part of the mountain bore an unsettling resemblance to Getter Robo 1.

"Is that it?" Benkei asked, pointing to the shape of the Getter's head, and what was almost like an outstretched arm.

"I do believe it is. Looks like it's been here for some time. Hundreds of years, maybe." Hayato replied.

The two made their way across the rope bridge, far behind them an oni sat in a tree watching them, scouting their journey. As the two reached the Getter, Benkei threw the sack to the ground and began to pull out dynamite, handing half of it to Hayato and tying the other half to his belt. Hayato and Benkei scaled the mountain trapping the Getter, placing dynamite in its crevices.

A half hour later the two had finished, and Hayato poured a trail of gunpowder through a small trench to a safe distance, then bashed two rocks together until sparks lit the trail. Seconds later the first stick of dynamite went off, followed by dozens more. The oni, now realizing the Red Devil had been freed, threw its head back and screamed into the air.

Hayato yelled for Benkei to hurry as he scaled the Getter into the cockpit, a giant oni dressed in black armor with blue skin and long white hair, holding a long chain sickle and ball, rose into the air behind them. The Getter kicked to life as its pilots climbed inside. The Getter flew into the air without Hayato's command, dodging out of the way of the oni's blade.

The oni threw another attack, Hayato yelling "CHANGE NOW!", prompting the Getter to break away into its three jets, the sickle cutting through the air where Getter-2 had been seconds before. "Change, Getter Two!" Hayato declared, taking the lead. Getter-2 stared down at the oni, pulled its drill back, and struck forward as the oni slashed its blade.

Ryoma sliced the throat of an oni with his axe then spun around and completely cut in half a small oni as it pounced for his back. He lunged forward, landing on another oni's shoulders taking it completely by surprise, and brought both axes down into its skull. Ryoma kicked off it and slashed at the next oni's head, getting lucky and slicing two heads in half. Ryoma turned as another oni drew close and sliced the top of its head off, exposing its brain.

Raiko watched in awe as Ryoma kept slashing threw oni, cutting their heads and arms off before they could even raise them to attack. "That man is amazing." Kintoki remarked.

Raiko nodded without pulling her eyes away. Ryoma had now abandoned the skill he had been using to stay away from the oni and kill off those who got too close, instead swing his axes down in front of him, tearing through the flesh and bone of the oncoming oni horde. This proved his failure however, and several oni quickly pounced on him from all directions. Ryoma stumbled backwards, unable to stand with the weight of the oni, and fell from the bridge into the water below.

"No, you idiot!" Raiko yelled, leaping from her tank and charging down to the beach to assist Ryoma despite the protest of Kintoki.

Ryoma leapt back onto the shore as the oni leapt into the water after him, panting as his adrenaline wore off. Not giving up he began to pull two swords from his back and throw them like javelins, the blade tearing through the torsos of the oni and trapping them in place, but more were coming, and he would eventually run out of weapons.

"Ryoma, use this!" Raiko yelled as she caught up to Ryoma, still not down to the beach. Raiko drew her sword from her side, and threw it into the stand next to Ryoma.

Ryoma pulled the blade out and slashed at an oni as it drew close, the blade slicing through everything for nearly half a mile out, sending blood spraying into the air. "Now this is gonna be FUN!" Ryoma declared, charging back into the water as more oni dropped down to face him.

"It's exactly like the doji kiri minimato…" Raiko said under her breath.

Minutes later Ryoma walked back towards Raiko, now standing ahead of several samurai including Kintoki, and presented her with her sword. "Think you dropped something," He said.

"Ryoma… I would like for you to join us in defeating Seimei. You have proved you are a great warrior here today, and we would value your assistance on judgment day. Come and serve with me, not as my underling, but as my equal." Raiko requested.

"No thanks." Ryoma said, walking back towards the bridge. "I have enough comrades. Come to think of it… I have no idea where they are."

"Are you looking for them?" Raiko asked, eager to see more men like Ryoma.

"No, not really," Ryoma replied.

"Well if you want to meet up with them again… I would think that fighting the oni and destroying them alongside me would draw their attention," Raiko said, raising her eyebrow at Ryoma.

"Eh, you got me there." Ryoma replied. "But no, I think I'm gonna go there on my own."

"Are you serious!? What are you trying to gain!?" Raiko yelled, infuriated by Ryoma's disinterest in her cause.

"I'm going to find Seimei, and I'm going to cut his fucking head off. Now you can go ahead and fight too, but you better hurry. Chances are I'm going to have cut a path through those little guys until I find that basterd, and put him in his place." Ryoma informed.

Raiko recomposed herself then begrudgingly said "Fine. Just stay alive until we get there then."

"Sounds easy enough." Ryoma said, walking back along the bridge.

Overhead, an army of flying oni soared down towards Ryoma. He laughed a maniacal laugh, and threw back his cloak to reveal the weapons still strapped to him and began to hurl kunai into their skulls as he ran. Seimei watched as explosions erupted from the bridge caused by Ryoma and a keg's worth of bombs and dynamite.

"Interesting. He may actually provide a challenge!" Seimei moaned, excited by Ryoma's actions. Seimei walked out of his tower onto a balcony to overlook the carnage, practically ecstatic from the demons being torn apart by Ryoma.

"Lord seimei, he is coming!" a woman's voice filled with fear said.

Almost in response to this, Ryoma appeared in site on top of a house, holding what could almost be called a missile launcher. "Time to die, Seimei!" Ryoma yelled, pulling the trigger and sending the projectile directly at Seimei.

Two women held each other behind Seimei as he waved his hand, and the missile stopped in midair, then detonated without harming him or the women. "I can't believe you actually made it this far! Too bad you have to die now!" Seimei declared, causing a wormhole to open overhead. From it emerged a giant oni with a white face and head spikes like Getter-1, its body armored with large shoulders, the armor looking almost like human skin.

The oni swiped at the roof Ryoma was standing upon, destroying it. Ryoma jumped at the perfect moment, carried by the momentum of the oni's attack he managed to grab ahold of one of the tower's branching limbs. The oni, now at face level, stared at Ryoma with a smile. It opened its mouth, and prepared to swallow him whole.

"DAMN YOU!" Ryoma yelled, pulling an axe back and preparing to strike into the oni's face, not going down without one last fight.

Suddenly a massive drill emerged from the ground, tearing through the oni's skull. The oni's corpse fell to the ground as Getter-2 landed a safe distance away from Ryoma, illuminating the dark city like a fire in the woods.

"You idiots, what the hell took you so long!?" Ryoma yelled after the Getter, as it stared down at him.

The oni was not dead yet, Hayato realized just in time as it quickly rose to its feet. It let loose two beams of energy from its eyes, nearly burning Ryoma alive just from being close to him. Hayato dodged the attack, and opened the Getter into its plane forms.

"All right, let's do this!" Ryoma yelled, letting go of the tower and landing perfectly into the open cockpit of Getter-1. "Change, GETTER ONE!" Ryoma yelled with a smile, taking the lead.

Getter Robo-1 fell to the ground with a sprint, running straight for the unprepared oni. With a single motion from the Getter's right arm, the oni was sliced in half by the Getter's arm blades. Ryoma turned to face Seimei and declared "GETTER, BEAMMM!", letting loose the massive Getter-plasma combo, which ended before ever reaching Seimei.

During this skirmish, no one, not even Seimei, had noticed the approaching army. Raiko rode aboard her flag ship, followed by three dozen other flying ships, sailing into Seimei's home undisturbed. Seimei grew aware of their presence after the Getter Beam failed, and quickly summoned forth an army of oni to destroy the army, and another giant oni to face the Getter. This one was almost like the oni equivalent of Getter-2, with white flesh and bat wings growing from its back.

"Ryoma, let me give this one a shot!" Hayato said, watching as the oni flew into the air.

"Yeah, go nuts." Ryoma replied, detaching the Getters.

Flying oni attacked the ships as they dropped tanks with parachutes onto the ground along with samurai by the dozens. Raiko cut through the oni as they boarded her ship with ease, many samurai firing ancient Gatling guns into the oncoming monsters. She could see from the way the battle was going, she would soon reach Seimei with most, if not all, of her fleet intact.

Suddenly another giant oni burst from the ground, colliding with Raiko's ship, and soared into the air after Ryoma. Raiko ordered everyone to abandon ship as it began to fall to the ground, and was quick to order Kintoki to leave her to command the ground troops. Once alone aboard the vessel, she made sure it sailed directly into Seimei's tower.

Raiko jumped from the ship onto a limb, as her ship exploded below her. She cursed from the pain, and pulled herself into a sitting position on top of the limb so she could gather herself before continuing. She watched in fascination as this Red Devil cut the limbs and heads from giant oni as they appeared in the sky with a massive axe, defending her troops. Raiko suddenly felt sharp pain and grabbed the area below her left ribs. She looked down to see blood blossoming on her shirt.

"Oh… guess I didn't make it off okay…" she said, staring down at her now bloody hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Seimei watched with an almost sexual desire as Getter-1 cut through the hordes of oni he summoned forth, so focused he did not sense the intruder in his home until the voices of the women rang out as one. "GAGH! Lord… SEIMEI!" they cried, stumbling forward, their faces transformed into that of oni, before falling to the ground revealing stab wounds in their backs.

"Raiko…" Seimei cursed.

"Seimei," Raiko said, stepping out of the shadows to face her rival. "I have been waiting for this moment for sixteen years. You destroyed my country, you killed everyone I have ever cared about. I will claim your life with this blade. I, RAIKO OF,"

"Leave me, I'm preoccupied." Seimei said, cutting Raiko off from her speech. "You don't even provide me with a way to quell my boredom.

"SHUTUP!" Raiko yelled, dashing forward and striking down with her blade. Like all attacks made on Seimei, it stopped before it could reach him, and blew Raiko back against the wall.

"What a sad waste of such a treasure," Seimei moaned, as Raiko brought her sword up for another attack only for Seimei to catch it with his fingers. "Now if only someone worthy were to use it… but I CAN'T ENJOY MYSELF WITH YOU!" Seimei roared, throwing Raiko back against the wall. Her wounds caught up with her, and she drifted into oblivion.

Ryoma punched through the skull of an oni, and grabbed ahold of the arm of the next one in line as it attempted to do the same to him. Ryoma lifted the oni into the air and hoisted it over his shoulder, the monster crushing oni and humans alike on the ground. Ryoma brought the Getter blades down into its head, and spun around to face the final oni.

The oni in question tackled Getter-1 to the ground, and began to charge a ball of electricity in its chest. Ryoma quick fired the Getter Beam, prematurely detonating the attack and exploding, destroying the oni almost completely. The Getter rose back to its feet, and soared into the air, summoning up its axe. The Getter brought the blade down directly on top of Seimei, the blade stopping twenty feet away from the monster.

The Getter was then thrown back to the ground, crushing more samurai beneath it. "Getter Robo, prepare for defeat!" Seimei declared, when suddenly Raiko's blade, glowing with green energy reminiscent of the Getter Rays, pierced his chest. Seimei looked back at Raiko and gripped the blade and said without any pain in his voice, "You're in the way. Be GONE!" and Raiko screamed in pain as energy burned through her.

Once more the Getter axe sliced through the air, only to be stopped before reaching its destination. Instead of waiting to be blown back, Ryoma changed his attack just before reaching the invisible barrier, and slammed the axe down into the base of the tower, causing the tower and nearby buildings to begin falling into the ground.

Ryoma's seat lowered into the chest of the Getter and the doors opened before him, and he quickly leapt from the seat onto the broken stairs before him and ran forward, intent on saving Raiko, and killing Seimei. Hayato finding himself trapped inside, while Benkei attempted to pry open his cockpit to follow after Ryoma, all while flying oni descended upon Ryoma from high into the tower.

Ryoma drew his last remaining axe and sliced through the oni as they drew close, not stopping even for a second. Behind him, Hayato detached the Getter to change into Getter-2. Ryoma reached Seimei's throne room seconds later, seeing it modeled to be more of a bedroom than the throne room. After looking around for any sign of Seimei's whereabouts for a few seconds, Ryoma discovered a trail of blood leading behind a curtain.

Ryoma pulled back the curtain, and found Raiko, her arms tied to a metal rod on the wall, her crown removed and hair covering her face. Ryoma quickly cut her down and held her in his arms. "Come on, talk to me. Stay with me!" he growled.

"Is that you… Ryoma?" Raiko asked.

"You really are, such a fool." Seimei's voice sounded from behind them.

"SCREW YOU!" Ryoma yelled, turning to face Seimei with Raiko still held in his arms.

"For you to leave your Getter, your no match for my power now!" Seimei growled, furious that he won't have more fun that day.

"Are you kidding me?" Ryoma chuckled darkly, gently laying Raiko on the ground. "I'll kill you, and every damn oni in this city, all without that piece of shit."

"I am a god compared to you!" Seimei yelled.

"SCREW GOD!" Ryoma yelled back. "I've survived every fucking thing he, or you, has thrown at me, and I've sent it straight to hell. Some come at me, you coward!" with these last words Ryoma ran forward, axe raised in the air.

Seimei extended two fingers, poking Ryoma in the head, and threw him to the side with these two fingers. Before Seimei could continue, he was cut off by Benkei, now holding Raiko's discarded sword, yelling "Get away from my friend!" as he slashed forward.

The blade stopped an inch from Seimei's shoulder, and Benkei was thrown back against another wall, while the sword landed next to Raiko. Ryoma and Benkei began to scream in pain and twitch on the ground as energy shocked them to their core. "I spent all the time in the world working on this plan, and you ruined it by leaving your Getter!" Seimei hissed.

"Don't… underestimate us," Ryoma moaned, as he pulled himself up despite the pain.

"All I wanted was to battle against a true adversary, but you proved that I will never have anyone to interest me!" Seimei spat out.

Behind him, Raiko quietly said: "Seimei…" as she pulled herself to her feet with the sword. "Seimei… where the hell are you!?" she yelled out, standing tall and raising her sword into the air. "Doji Kiri Maru, lend me your strength! If you wish it so, I will give you my life!" and with this, Raiko turned the blade and stabbed her own chest.

"Raiko!" Ryoma yelled, stepping forward, free of pain as Seimei looses focus.

Raiko's blade began to glow green, and she ripped the sword from her body and held it for all to see, shinning so bright even those outside of the tower could see. She fell to her knees, and reached her sword arm to Ryoma. "Ryoma, I can't fight Seimei… but this blade holds all of my power. Use it, and kill that monster in my place." Raiko ordered, then fell dead as soon as Ryoma gripped the blade.

"Oh, is this tragic scene over now?" Seimei asked.

"Shut up." Ryoma replied.

"I am bored of it all now!" Seimei cried.

"SHUT UP!" Ryoma yelled, still staring down at Raiko's corpse.

"Time to end this." Seimei declared, throwing a piece of fabric to Ryoma.

Ryoma spun around and sliced the fabric in half, and yelled out "I'm not fighting for your amusement, you ROTTEN SUN OF A BITCH!" and ran forward as the fabric exploded behind him.

Seimei laughed and said, "A useless move!" as Ryoma sliced forward. Then he gasped, as blood trailed down his face, a gash under his eye down all the way to his jaw. "How did you…" Seimei asked, taking a step back.

"Shut up and die!" Ryoma yelled, stabbing Seimei through the heart. Tainted with the blood of the monster Raiko gave her life to defeat, the blade exploded into green flames, Seimei catching on fire with it.

"What kind of weapon is this?" Seimei asked, staring in disbelief as he died.

Ryoma ripped the blade out and stepped back, prompting Benkei to ask, "Did you do it!?"

In response to this, Seimei let out a roar and disappeared. Above the tower a wormhole opened. Benkei and Ryoma ran out onto the balcony to see what this final threat would be, and both gasped in shock. Ahead of them was Seimei, his lower half in the place of a head on a massive metal bodied oni holding a Morningstar, while the oni's face existed on its chest.

Ryoma and Benkei ran across the balcony, trying to get down off the tower and to a place they could signal Hayato. Ryoma was in the lead with Benkei trailing behind by a few feet, when the floor broke from under him and Benkei fell through, barely able to keep himself up. "Ryoma!" he called out.

"Damn it, what the hell have you been eating!?" Ryoma yelled, attempting to pull Benkei up. Seimei approached them, intent on destroying the ones who had brought him such harm.

"This land will be your graveyard!" he declared, reaching out the Morningstar to crush them. With no warning, Getter-2's drill slammed into his arm, and pushed him away from Ryoma and Benkei, onto the ground, crushing buildings beneath him.

The Getter planes flew towards them, and Ryoma let go of Benkei, watching as he landed in the cockpit of his plane, then jumped after him, landing in his own cockpit. Without even having to say anything the planes formed Getter-1, and it fell to the ground in front of Seimei. "Seimei, it's time for you to find your place in hell!" Ryoma yelled, summoning forth his axe and striking forward.

Seimei was twice Getter-1's size however, and with quick reflexes it smacked Getter-1 out of the way. The machine tore through building after building, nearly crushing Kintoki as he battled several oni. From the dust, the Getter Beam fired, stopping feet away from Seimei. Then, the blast fired back at Ryoma, who managed to deflect just in time with his axe, sending beams of energy into the ground across the city.

Ryoma charged forward and swung the axe, only for Seimei to smack the axe out of the Getter's hand. Ryoma then punched forward, and Seimei met his fist with his own, sending out a massive shockwave that destroyed the surrounding buildings, and the lifeforms inside them. After several seconds both the Getter and Seimei were blown back by the force.

"I'm not about to lose to you!" Ryoma yelled, striking forward with his arm blade, only for the attack to be countered by the Morningstar. The Getter was thrown backwards, landing alongside its axe. Ryoma reached his arm out and reclaimed the weapon, and pulled the Getter to its feet. "Why won't you just keel over and die already!?" he yelled, charging forward, and successfully slashing Seimei, before making several more attacks with the axe.

"You fool, such brute force is useless against me!" Seimei cried, smacking the axe from the Getter's hands again.

"If it doesn't work, all we have to do is make it work!" Ryoma yelled back, pulling his arm back and striking forward, the Getter's arm tearing through one of the oni body's eyes, spraying blood onto the Getter. Ryoma grabbed onto his elbow, and tore the Getter's arm off. "GETTER, BEAM!" Ryoma screamed, the beam firing in response. Resonating with the Getter arm inside of Seimei the energy managed to break through his shield, and Getter Rays poured out of every pore in the monster's body, practically melting Seimei from the inside out.

Seimei's body exploded from the Getter Rays, blowing Getter-1 back, and destroying the foundation of the city, causing it to begin to sink into the ocean. Getter-1 flew into the air, staring into the eye of the vortex. "Fasten your seatbelts, chances are we're going somewhere bad!" Ryoma declared, flying straight into the wormhole without a second thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Ryoma had flown through the vortex expecting a fight with giant monsters, to face god or the devil, aliens from another dimension, an insane creature he could not fathom. What the Getter team found was not what any of them had expected. Instead, when the Getter emerged from the vortex, it was torn apart by a hail of massive bullets the size of trucks.

As the smoke cleared, Getter-1 grasped a hole dangerously close to Hayato's cockpit, and stared at its attackers, waiting for Ryoma to give it an order. The Getter team stared into the eyes of a dozen Getter-1s armed with giant assault rifles. At their lead was Getter-G, the Getter Michiru was to pilot, in its second configuration, resembling Getter-2.

"Identify yourself, and explain where you got that Getter. NOW!" Michiru's voice ordered.

From his laboratory, a half mile from the Getters surrounding the classic team, Saotome nearly choked on his coffee. "It can't be…" he whispered.

"It looks like it is," Coen replied.

"Oh, what a treat!" Stinger chimed.

"Michiru!? Is that you!?" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Ryoma?" Michiru asked, lowering her drill.

Oil sprayed out from Getter-1's arm, coating Getter Robo G, and it fell to a knee and moved its hand over the stump in an attempt to slow the bleeding. G raised its hand towards Getter-1 in an act of comfort for its dying brother. Neither of the pilots had commanded their Getter to act, yet both had acted anyway.

"Tell those assholes behind you to lower those guns and get us out of here," Ryoma commanded. "This thing is falling apart. We took one hell of a beating back there."

"You heard the man! Someone help the Getter onto its back and await further orders!" Michiru ordered, the pilots behind her stumbling around trying to figure out who goes and who stays in place.

"Jesus, how many of these guys did Saotome have without telling us?" Ryoma asked, finally realizing just how many Getters were present.

"Ryoma," Hayato began but was cut off.

"I mean, if we had this many why was it always us running ops?" Ryoma said, chuckling to try and suppress the realization of what was happening.

"Ryoma, I was there for two entire years. Hayato was there for three months." Benkei informed.

"How… how long have we been gone?" Ryoma asked, his voice cold, as the Getter was laid onto the ground.

"It's been forty-two months," Michiru grimly informed.

"Jesus. I've missed so much. How's the little guy, Genki?" Ryoma asked, trying to look for a ray of light.

"He's been doing well. Dad says he has the makings for another great scientist, like him. He wants to keep Genki away from the Getter Ray project though. He says it costed him three sons already, and countless friends. And it keeps drawing monsters who will hurt him." Michiru informed.

"Clever old bastard…" Ryoma said.

An hour later…

Michiru stood before the three Getter pilots, each with a shock blanket draped over them. Clinging to her right leg and peeking out at the strangers was a three-year-old Genki. "It's alright, Genki. These are my friends." Michiru said, trying to ease her brother into acceptance of these men.

Benkei bent down and extended a hand. "Hey there Genki, my name's Benkei. I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

Genki peered at the hand for several seconds before extending his own hand, quickly shaking Benkei's, then pulled away. "So, just what happened to you guys anyway?" Michiru asked.

"Time travel. Met some ninja. Killed a bunch of oni. Think I killed the devil too. Oh, and I made a friend." Ryoma said.

"Well at least there's an upside to that whole thing, I guess." Michiru said.

"She died in my arms." Ryoma replied.

"Oh. I'm… sorry for your loss." Michiru said, instantly realizing the person would have died by now anyway.

"I was there a while longer than Ryoma. It was the Heian era, but things were… different." Hayato said.

"How so?" Michiru asked.

"Technology was too advanced. Guns, cannons, zeppelins. Steam punk technology. It was as though history had forgotten what was happening, and dropped random pieces of history there." Hayato informed.

"I was there a lot longer than either of you guys. And yeah, Hayato was right but… they also acted a lot more modern than they should have. You would think they had different idea sets and ways acting, but it was almost identical to modern society. You would just think it was an isolated village if you didn't ask what year it was." Benkei informed.

"Wow, do you think those wormholes the oni and you guys traveled through had some kind of effect on the society there?" Michiru asked.

"Or some asshole was experimenting with tech way out of his league and ended up gifting the old folk with something they shouldn't have and fucked up history. Oh! Gramps! Didn't see you there!" Ryoma exclaimed as Saotome approached.

"Ignoring the fact, you were staring at me, Ryoma, i am quite pleased to have you back. It's been… hard without all of you."

"Doesn't look like it." Hayato hissed.

"Morons, the lot of them. They could never amount to you, no matter how hard they tried." Saotome replied.

"Oh? Is that the only reason you missed us?" Ryoma asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is! Your only useful as pilots and have no other use in this world! Hayato at least has intelligence and Benkei a potential career, but you are useless piece of garbage who could never amount to anything without me!" Saotome screamed, something deep inside him snapping at Ryoma's taunt.

"You… BASTERD!" Ryoma yelled, punching Saotome in the face and sending him to the floor, causing Genki to cry out and run to his father. "Go to hell Saotome, and take your god damned Getter with you." as Ryoma said this he turned and began to walk away.

"Ryoma, where are you going?" Michiru cried out.

"I'm going home." Ryoma replied.

It had taken no effort to extort a combined total of 55,116 yen from various staff members before he had left. It had however, taken much effort to walk two days from Mt. Asama to Tokyo, stopping only to eat and sleep. When Ryoma finally arrived on the edge of the city, his feet were blistered and his legs were numb.

Ryoma "lived" in in an old dojo left to his mother after his father died when Ryoma was in middle school. The dojo fell to him after his mother had died, prompting him to accept the request by Saotome to join the Getter Ray Project. The dojo was now run down, falling apart from neglect. Still, it was home. Ryoma fell onto the place he once called a bed, and instantly fell asleep.

Ryoma awoke seventeen hours later, starving. He pulled himself to his feet and walked into the city, praying that the ramen shop he once attended as a teen was still around. It was. Ryoma ordered the largest bowl on the menu, which took up both the area in front of his seat and the seat next to it at the counter seat.

On a TV in the corner of the serving counter, Ryoma watched the news as he quickly shoved noodles into his mouth. The TV showed that man kind's first ever moon colony was now completely operational, covering a quarter of the moon. The Russians were the first to begin development, followed by the Americans. A year later, after several small countries had joined, China invested immensely in the project followed by Japan, South Korea, and India.

Seeing how far they had come, especially without the Getters involved, gave Ryoma hope. There was no reason to guard humanity, no real one. No reason to continue piloting the Getter. The world didn't need Ryoma in that way, and that was fine with him. He would find his place in this world, without the Getter, and he would make it a better place.

In the depths of space floated the first complete Getter Robo, torn to pieces and abandoned for years. There had never been a mission to retrieve the machine, no reason to launch one. It had never come into orbit, and no asteroid had ever hit it. Inside the Getter core, life stirred. Sentient. Hungry. Lustful. It needed to spread, and to feast.


End file.
